Lost and Alone or Not
by Fire and Ice Dragon
Summary: Kagome loses all her friends in the battle with Naraku. Not wanting to stay where her friends were killed, she was taken to the world of Naruto. Now she is living a life as a ninja, starting at age four. After befriending Naruto and helping him out, she sets out on a journey to help other Jinchuurikis. Next destination: Sunagakure.
1. Everything is Lost

**Me:** Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction that I'm uploading. It may not be that good, but you guys can read it and tell me what you think about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

Inuyasha/Naruto crossover

"Talking"

"_Spirit Talking"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Lost And Alone Or Not**

**~Prologue: Everything is Lost~**

A few hours ago they were fighting Naraku. They were finally able to kill him, but lives were lost.

In the middle of a ring of bodies stood Kagome with foggy eyes showing no happiness in them. She stared at her friends' bodies on the ground lying in a big pool of blood- dead.

Tears started streaming down her face, landing straight into the crimson blood that covered the ground.

"Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Inuyasha. Why did you guys have to go? Even Sesshomaru, Kanna, and Kagura are gone. They just wanted to help, but now their dead. Why did it have to end like this?" She muttered under her breath, while tears streamed down her face.

Just then the Jewel began to glow. The light slowly formed itself into what looked like a women.

_"Kagome,"_ she said in a soft and calm, ghostly tone.

Kagome was surprised. "W-who are you?"

_"I'm the Spirit that lives within the Shikon Jewel," _the Spirit stated. _"I understand you are very sad here, so I'm willing to help you,"_ the Spirit said with a kind smile. _"Since the Jewel is now complete, you may get one wish."_

Kagome wiped away her tears, "…I wish to get away from this place, to start a new life. I don't want to stay where my friends had been slathered."

The spirit nodded, understanding her choice. _"Very well, I will give you an hour to get ready. Do what you need to do before you leave, and bring whatever you want, because you may never come back to this world again."_

"Thank you," Kagome said, with a sad smile.

**~End of Prologue~**

* * *

Kagome was walking around thinking on what to bring. She eventually decided to bring Kanna's Mirror, Kagura's Fan, Inuyasha's Tessaiga and beads, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, Sango's Hirkotsu, Miroku's staff, her bow and arrows, and her katana Sesshomaru and Sango made for her. Tears began streaming down her face again, just thinking about her friends. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"I promise not to cry anymore. I will become stronger. I want to protect the people I love, so they don't have to suffer the same fate."

With that said, she took the bodies of her friends and gave them a proper burial.

An hour went by and the Spirit appeared just on time.

_"Are you ready?"_ she asked.

Kagome nodded.

_"Where are your things?"_ The spirit asked, a bit confused to see nothing in her hand or in a bag.

Kagome held out her hand, or should I say wrist, for the spirit to see. Sure enough, all her things were there. They were on a charm bracelet. Each one with its own little charm.

The Spirit was impressed, _"Your skills have really improved to be able do this sort of skill."_

"Why, thank you." Kagome gave a small smile to the Spirit, but it quickly went away.

_"Now Kagome, I will send you to a different world, but you will be a four-year old. You will be able to keep your memories of everything you have learned and seen here. Basically, you will have a different body, but the same mind,"_ she explained to Kagome. _"Now, are you ready?"_

"Yes."

_"Then close your eyes,"_ she instructed.

Kagome slowly shut her eyes.

The women disappeared into the Jewel, which went back into her body. A bright pink light surrounded Kagome's body. The light got brighter and brighter, until it suddenly died down and Kagome was gone.

* * *

**Me:** Thank you for reading. I can't believe I'm going to write a fan fiction. ^_^

Please review, as I told you before this is my first story so if you think you could help me please do so. Also I don't know whom Kagome should be with when she is in the world of Naruto. Please give me ideas, I will look at the results and see what I can do to make it fit the story. The later chapters will probably be longer than is one.


	2. A New Life

**Me:** Thank you to the people that reviewed on my story- before I deleted it by accident. I decided to get rid of the old one and put up a new one with fewer mistakes. So the reviews I got on the last one were lost, but I do appreciate them. And to thank you guys I decided to put chapter two up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spirit Talking/Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A New Life**

_A bright pink light surrounded Kagome's body. The light got brighter and brighter, until it suddenly died down and Kagome was gone._

* * *

In the Hokage's library there was a bright flash of pink light that slowly faded away to reveal an unconscious little girl with raven colored hair.

**Kagome's POV:**

'Huh…Where am I? Why is everything black? Am I dead?'

_No Kagome, you are not dead just unconscious; but don't worry you will wake up soon._

'Oh… then where am I? Am I still in the Feudal Era?'

_No you are in a different world. I have sent you to a village called Konohagakure. In this village there are ninjas: each one with different talents and skills._

'Konohagakure? Ninjas?'

_Don't worry, you will soon learn the way of a ninja. Then all your questions will be answered. Now it's time for you to wake up. Come on Kagome. Wake up… wake up... wake..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes for I was not used to the bright sunlight seeping through the window. I got up and looked around the room. The room was not small, but not too big either. To me it was a decent size for a guest room. I looked down and saw that my body was very small.

I examined my hands, 'I guess I really did turn into a four year old.'

I looked to my right and saw a glass of water and some fruit.

'The person, this house belongs to, seems nice,' I thought.

I didn't notice how dry my throat was, until I saw the glass of water. I picked up the glass cup and chugged the water down like I hadn't drank anything for a couple of years; which it could have been. I don't know how long it took to get here.

I heard the door open and an old man walked in. He wore a long red and white robe with a matching hat that had the symbol of fire on it.

"Glad to see you're awake," the man said, making his way towards me. "I found you in my library passed out. Exactly how did you get there?" he questioned me.

"Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to give information out until I knew who he was.

"Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Hokage of Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leafs," the man known as the Hokage exclaimed.

'Konohagakure… the Spirit mention that name, and something about ninjas.'

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome and I don't know how I got in your library." I lied.

His aura doesn't seem evil, but it's best to not tell your information to some stranger. While I'm at it, I might as well keep an innocent little girl act.

"Um… what's a Hokage?" I asked, never heard of them before.

"You don't know what a Hokage is?"

I shook my head.

"Well a Hokage is the ruler of the village. They assign missions and try to protect their people. It's a lot of work, but if it makes the people happy, I can bear with it." He told me, with a smile.

"Wow! That's so cool! You must do a lot for your people." I said, pretending to be a innocent little kid.

I was happy to meet a person like him, but it makes me a bit sad. I remember trying to protect the people I love, but I couldn't do anything. They were all trying to protect me because I was weak- but not any more; I will get stronger, so that never happens again.

"Where do you live?"

I looked down. "I don't have a home here."

The Hokage gave a small smile. "Well, then you can stay here with me."

I looked up surprised. "Really?" I shouted. He nodded. A huge smile grew on my face. 'He's seems like a really nice person.'

* * *

**Me:** Well, that was chapter two. I hope you guys liked it.

By the way, I'm still taking couple requests.


	3. Meeting Naruto

**Me:** Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I'm happy that people read my story. To thank you all, I am going to right chapter 3. I know I have been updating a lot. It's because I didn't have that much homework this weekend, so this is going to be a treat to the people that like my story. Just so you guys know I may make up jutsus because I can't remember all of them. If you guys know some of them please tell me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting Naruto**

_"Where do you live?"_

_I looked down. "I don't have a home here."_

_The Hokage gave a small smile. "Well, then you can stay here with me."_

_I looked up surprised. "Really?" I shouted. He nodded. A huge smile grew on my face. 'He's seems like a really nice person.'_

* * *

The time Kagome spent with the Hokage and his workers, she has gotten really close to them. Everyone enjoys her company. It seems like she made everything brighter whenever she was around. Being around everyone made her feel happy again. It almost made her forget about the pain she had felt when everyone died. Everyone in Konoha was like her new family. The Hokage was like a grandfather to her. When he was busy and every one was on missions she would go study scrolls on different things like healing and jutsus. Everyone was amazed on how fast she was progressing in her learning.

A month inside just reading and studying was really bothering her. She wanted to see the village and run around. The Hokage said it's better to learn about the history of Konoha and some jutsus to protect her from any danger. (But really did she really need more ways to injure/kill people?)

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

"Jii-san can I go out and look around? Pleeaaase?"I asked the leader of the village. "I want to see Konoha. I read all about the history, I probably know more than the average person that lives in this village."

"Well I guess you can. You have been doing a lot of work lately."

A smile made its way to my face.

"Really? Thank you Jii-san!"

I bowed and turned around to open the door. Once I waled out and gently closed the door behind me, I quickly ran outside. It felt so good to feel the sun on my face again. I began to run around until I became exhausted. Being cooped up so long almost made me forget the outdoors and what it felt like to run, just like when I use to do with all my friends in the Feudal Era. Remembering them made me sad, but I promised myself not to cry any more. I will move on and start a new life.

I walked around and looked at the different shops. Konoha looked like a peaceful place.

'No wonder Jii-san wants to protect this place so much.'

"Demon!" a woman yelled with anger.

I suddenly stopped, hearing the yell. Since I was having so much fun, I didn't notice it at first, but I knew this feeling. A demon was nearby. I turned around when the woman yelled demon.

"Devil child!" another woman holding her son screamed.

"Who would ever want to befriend him?" a man questioned.

I was expecting an ugly, giant, vicious demon like back in the Feudal Era; all I saw was a boy, around my age, sitting on a swing. He did not look happy- actually he looked pretty miserable and depressed by all the mean comments. I looked at the crowd of people, mainly mothers, holding onto their children and were "whispering" words like the ones I heard before. The mothers were telling their kids to not go near him or not to ever play with the "beast".

I felt mad. I know that the demon was sealed inside of him, but he is still a child. I looked at his aura, and sure enough he had two. One was red and evil, while the other is the aura of an innocent boy. I was mad at the people being mean to him, so I decided to prove them wrong. I'm going to befriend this so-called "demon." I walk over to him and didn't care who was watching. The people looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hi! My name is Kagome. What is your name?" I asked cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter, your parents will just take you away," the boy said, downcast.

"No they won't," I said matter-of-factly.

The boy looked up surprised.

"What makes you think they won't?"

"…Because I don't have any. So I will ask again, what is your name?" I asked again, having the same cheerful smile I had on before.

He looked even more surprised when I said I didn't have any parents.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki," he said timidly.

I giggled at how he was stuttering and smiled at him.

"Well Naruto, want to be my friend?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to take.

Naruto was surprised. No one has ever wanted to be his friend before.

"Y-you w-want to be my f-friend?"

I nodded, still holding out my hand. Once I did that, a huge smile was plastered on his face and he reached out and took my hand in his.

I bet he was happy to finally get a friend, and I was happy to have him as a friend. He was my first friend here in Konoha. I don't know how, but I knew this would turn out to be a wonderful friendship, one that I would never regret.

* * *

**Me:** I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three.^_^

Please review. :)

I'm glad some of you guys like my story. :D


	4. Friends Forever

**Me:** I want to give a big thank you to all the people that reviewed my story. ^^

To those that don't like it or say it's not good- I agree with you guys. I promise you my next story will be better, so please wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Four: Friends Forever**

_"Y-you w-want to be my f-friend?"_

_I nodded, still holding out my hand. Once I did that, a huge smile was plastered on his face and he reached out and took my hand in his._

_I bet he was happy to finally get a friend, and I was happy to have him as a friend. He was my first friend here in Konoha. I don't know how, but I knew this would turn out to be a wonderful friendship, one that I would never regret._

* * *

After Kagome got done with her training and studying, she would always go to see Naruto.

Once, she caught him playing tricks on the villagers. That was the very first time she became upset with him.

"Naruto why do you do this to the villagers? Do you hate them that much?" Kagome questioned Naruto. Right now they were on the roof of one of the taller buildings in Konoha, so that the people walking on the street could not hear their conversation.

"I don't hate them I just want them to notice me," he said, while looking down at the ground hanging his head in shame for making his only friend upset with him.

"This isn't the best way to get everyone's attention Naruto," Kagome exclaimed, her hands on her hip.

"I know... but one day I _will_ become Hokage, and then everyone will remember the name Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed while facing the mountainside with the faces of the four Hokages. "One day, my face will be up there for everyone to see, then everyone will stop disrespecting me and looking down on me all the time," Naruto explained with determination in his eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to say. His dream was incredible and hard to achieve, yet he still was willing to fight for it, just so some villagers could call out his name as a hero and not a demon. 'His dream may be big, but I think he can do it,' Kagome thought with a smile. "Naruto, that's a big dream and you know you will have to do a lot of work to reach it, right?"

Naruto's smile fell a little bit realizing Kagome was right. "I- I don't care, I will make it happen," his determined pose faltered a bit, but quickly resumed it's former glory.

"Oh really?" Kagome raised one brow, then gave a small smile. "Ok then!" Her sudden yell startled Naruto, but now she had his attention. "I decided to help you accomplish your dream. It's better with friends around anyway."

"R-really you will help me Kagome?"

"Of course, we're friends now. I would help you no matter what." Kagome said and gave him a smile that could brighten anyone's mood.

Naruto felt warmth in his heart. She's right. He isn't alone...he had her. He doesn't have to do everything by himself anymore. She was his very first friend, the first person that didn't push him away. She also became his most precious person.

"So... you will help me with anything, right?" Naruto asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Whatever he was planning, Kagome knew it wasn't good; but she told him she would help him no matter what, and she was _not_ about to break her promise. Plus, it might be fun.

"Sure, I guess."

After hearing her agree, Naruto's smile could have matched a Cheshire Cat's.

* * *

Kagome soon found out that he wanted her to help play pranks on the villagers. The very thing, she had lectured him on. Kagome felt bad for doing it, but soon got over the feeling. After that, Kagome got used to helping Naruto play pranks on _everyone_, not just the villagers anymore, they had upgraded their game to the whole new level. Chuunins and Jonins. She knew it was wrong, but to her it was fun to run away from the Jonin.

After being able to run away from Jonins so many times, it amazed Kagome on how they could even defend the village if they couldn't catch two little kids. 'Really? Jonins not being able to catch two four-year olds? And the sad part is, one of them doesn't have any experience in the ninja art. Seriously, how good could these guys be?' Kagome thought while run away with Naruto. Kagome sighed; they were currently jumping on rooftops to get away from the Jonins. The duo could hear the Jonins yelling at them to stop.

"Stop you kids!" One Jonin called out.

"Get back here!" another yelled.

'Do they really think we will listen to them? I mean, really, we just dropped paint bombs onto the people on the street that happened to pass the building Naruto and I were on, and they think we will go with them obediently and take the punishment? Heck no! Do they think we're idiots?' Kagome thought while rolling her eyes.

* * *

The Hokage was currently watching the kids from his window. Naruto was causing trouble again and he somehow got Kagome involved in his tricks as well. He sighed. The work was never down and now he had two kids playing pranks on the people of the village.

Even with all this ruckus, the Hokage couldn't help but smile. Naruto had finally got himself a friend. A friend that would never leave him and would forever remain loyal to him.

The Hokage knew the Jonin would not be able to catch them, especially with Kagome around. Who knows what she has up her sleeve. The first time he saw her, she seemed mischievous and different. She was a mystery to him. That little girl was full of secrets; secrets he was waiting for her to share with him one day. He won't rush her, for he knew she went through a lot of pain and suffering the first time he saw her. When she woke up and talked to him, he saw that her eyes held nothing but sadness in them. For a while now, he had notice that the sadness in her eyes was slowly going away.

* * *

Two kids were huffing and sweating from all the running they did. They had finally lost the Jonin that were chasing them. Now they were on a hill, looking out at the sunset. They didn't realize how late it was until they had finally stopped running and looked at the sky. The sunset was beautiful from the hill they were currently on.

The hill was covered in grass and had a lone tree standing on top. The two kids sat down under the tree and enjoyed the sunset.

Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand, while looking at the sunset. It surprised Kagome at first, but she didn't mind, so she let him hold her hand.

"Kagome do you promise to stay my friend forever?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course Naruto, we would be friends even if the earth exploded." Kagome said while giggling.

They smiled and kept holding each other's hands, wishing that time would stop right there and then; so that they could stay in that position forever.

After that, they decided to make that hill theirs. It was their "Hill of Friendship." They would go almost every day to that hill to look at the sunset.

* * *

**Me:** Well here is chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it and please keep reviewing. Oh, and for all those Sasuke lovers out there, he's going to be in the next chapter. It's going to be his first appearance. ^^

I would like to personally thank these reviewers.

WraithReaper

Breezy Air

dragfire58

bobo

X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X

Pacificgirl

smiley

animeluv12

lovelyanimeangel

Anon

Bluester

DV Anime Productions


	5. Meeting Sasuke

**Me:** Hi everyone, I wanted to tell you guys that I decided to make this story about Kagome's childhood in Konoha; so you will most likely not see that much fighting in this story. The next story will be about when she is 12-13 and is on Team 7. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew about what I was going to do. Well here is chapter five.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting Sasuke**

They smiled and kept holding eachother's hands, wishing that time would stop right there and then; so that they could stay in that position forever.

After that, they decided to make that hill theirs. It was their "Hill of Friendship." They would go almost every day to that hill to look at the sunset.

* * *

Right now Kagome was walking in the streets of Konoha alone. She was playing pranks with Naruto not that long ago, but he got caught by one of the Jonin that was chasing them. Kagome knew they wouldn't hurt him so she decided to let him face it himself, since that is what he wanted.

**Flashback**

"Kagome I don't want you to save me anymore. How can I become Hokage if you keep saving me? Next time I can take care of myself." Naruto whined like a little kid with his arms crossed.

"No you can't. If I don't help you they could catch you easily." Kagome pointed out.

"No I wouldn't, you just haven't given me a chance to prove myself yet because you keep saving me all the time." Naruto argued.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Then prove yourself. Next time we pull a prank and we're running away, prove to me you don't need my help getting away. If you can do it then I will admit you can take care of yourself and you don't need me to protect you all the time; but if you do get caught I not going to help you." Kagome warned.

Naruto lit up. "Ok then, I will prove you wrong next time. Believe it!" Naruto shouted while flashing a large grin and giving thumbs up to Kagome.

**End of Flashback**

'I told him he needed my help, but he wouldn't listen and now he is probably being yelled at by Jii-san,' Kagome thought remembering what Naruto had said to her a couple hours ago.

She could still remember Naruto shouting for her and crying because she wouldn't help him get out of that situation.

'I already said I wouldn't help him if he got caught. Not even if he start shouting my name and crying. Because of him I have nothing to do now. I already got down with studying and he ended up getting caught by one of the Jonins that have been chasing us for a few months. I guess I could go train a little bit.'

Kagome started heading to the training grounds. When she got there she heard noises like someone throwing a kunai into a piece of wood. She looked past the bushes and saw a boy, her age, who was wearing a blue shirt with a fan symbol on it and white pants; he had black onyx eyes and black hair.

'He looks so cute.' (Remember she still has the mind of a 15 year old so she thinks Sasuke looks cute at his age)

Then Kagome suddenly remembered seeing that symbol in one of the history books she was studying. It was a symbol of a clan here in Konoha.

'What were they called again? It was Uchi-something… Oh, I remember! They were called Uchiha. They are supposed to be the strongest clan in Konoha.'

Kagome decided to watch him for a bit before showing herself. She saw him throwing kunais and shurikens at a target on a log. He didn't hit the middle of the target, but it was close.

'He's doing pretty well for a four year old. All I have to say is he is way better than Naruto. When Naruto tried to throw a shuriken at a target and I was standing ten feet away, he almost hit me. If I wasn't quick on my feet., I would have a shuriken in my arm right now.'

After getting bored of watching, Kagome decided get out of the bushes and show herself to the boy.

**Kagome POV:**

I walked up to the boy. He saw me coming and decided to stop practicing.

"Hi I'm Kagome, what's your name." I said while giving him a smile.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The boy known as Sasuke replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke. Do you come here a lot?"

"Not really. I could practice at home, but today I wanted to get out so I came here. So, why are you here?"

"Well I was playing pranks with my friend ,but he got caught by the Jonin, so I was going to train until I met you. Do you want some help on throwing? I can show you how to throw it properly."

"Um… ok." Sasuke said sort of surprised that she knows how to throw shurikens. "I normally ask my onii-san to help me, but he is always busy and my dad is always out doing something important."

I grabbed a shuriken and a kunai and showed Sasuke how to hold and throw them the right way.

He was surprised to see her throw it so well and decided to listen when she was teaching him about how to aim and hit the spot dead on.

He learned quickly for a kid his age. We have been training for a few hours now and he has made it on the mark seven times in a row I told him to work for ten times in a row.

I looked up at the sky it was getting dark. The sun was going to set soon.

'I guess we won't watch the sunset tonight. Naruto you just had to get caught didn't you. Oh well, we can watch it some other day.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Sasuke you should head home it's getting late." I told him. He stopped throwing and looked around, finally noticing that it was getting darker.

"Ok, thank you for helping me with my training. I don't get help that often."

"No problem. You did really well." I said and gave him a smile.

Sasuke was taken back by her words.

'No one really said that to me before. It was all about how great Itachi was. They always focused on him and forget about me. I don't blame them though, I look up to him too.'

I notice he didn't say anything for a while so I called his name, but he still didn't answer. After calling his name many times he still didn't respond, so I put my face next to his and shouted his name this time.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and found Kagome looking at him. Her face was really close to his. Sasuke felt his face heat up by how close they were.

I saw him turn red.

'Was he sick? Did he have a fever?'

I decided to find out. I put my hand against his forehead to feel if he had a fever.

This surprised the young Uchiha and made him blush even more.

'I wonder what's wrong with him.'

"Sasuke are you ok? Your face is all red and hot. Are you sick?"

"I-I'm f-fine," He said still red. He was surprised he stuttered, an Uchiha never stutters. He better not tell his dad or Itachi about this.

I raised an eyebrow, sensing he was lying.

"Ok… well you should go home your… mom… must be worried about you."

When I said that it brought back memories of my family. I remember my mom always showing me ways to cook things and made my favorite foods when I got home from school. My grandpa who told me stories about the past and gave me the weirdest thing for my birthday; and came up with some bizarre disease when I went to the Feudal Era. Also there was my brother, who always helped me out even when I yelled at him and was having a bad day. These memories made me happy yet sad at the same time. They may be gone, doesn't mean I would forget them. They are my family- the people that made me feel special and the people that I could trust no matter what.

"Kagome… Kagome!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Sasuke standing in front of me with a worried look on his face. He must have been calling me.

"I thought you were going home?" I asked him.

"I was, but I decided to bring you with me, so my family can meet you. I want them to see my new friend."

"Were friends?" I asked surprised.

"Sure, you helped me out and I really like you so what do you say?"

"Really?" He nodded "Ok then we are friends from now on." I said with a smile.

With that said, we began walking to his house. I couldn't wait to meet his family. I wonder what they are like.

* * *

**Me:** I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other ones, but not by a lot. When I saw a picture of Sasuke, when he was young, I thought he looked adorable; you know before his brother messed him up.

Well any way thank you to my reviewers and readers out there. When you story/author alert and put this story on your favorites list, it makes me happy that people want more chapters and that you guys like my story. ^_^


	6. Sasuke's Family

**Me**: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't write for a while. I was really lazy and had homework to do. I finally had some time, when I wasn't lazy, and decided to write the next chapter. Well here is chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sasuke's Family**

_"I was, but I decided to bring you with me, so my family can meet you. I want them to see my new friend."_

_"Were friends?" I asked surprised._

_"Sure, you helped me out and I really like you, so what do you say?"_

_"Really?" He nodded "Ok then we are friends from now on." I said with a smile._

_With that said, we began walking to his house. I couldn't wait to meet his family. I wonder what they are like._

* * *

**Kagome POV:**

'I am so excited. I'm going to meet Sasuke's family. I would have taken his hand and ran to his house, but the problem is…I have no clue where his house is.'

Right now we are walking through Konoha. Since the sun is setting, all the lights were on in the village. The shops had all kinds of lights on to attract people to their shop.

I love walking in the village at night because it feels nice having the cool wind blow through my hair, while hearing the laughter of the villagers around me.

"We take a left here," Sasuke said.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sasuke say something. I looked around and saw he took a left and was slowly walking away.

'I got to stop daydreaming. It's becoming a habit lately.'

I shook my head to get myself out of dream world and quickly ran after him.

I finally caught up to him when he stopped in front of huge gates with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Are we close to your house?" I asked all excited.

"Yup we just have to get through the compound and we will be at my house." Sasuke replied.

I felt energy rush through my body knowing that we almost there.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!"

I took his hand and ran through the whole place until I stopped at the very last house. It looked like it was the biggest house there, compared to the other houses in the compound.

'This must be where the head of the clan lives. Is this the house Sasuke was talking about? I didn't know he was the head's son.'

"Sasuke is this your house?"

"Yup this is where I live."

"Wow! Your house is huge." I said while having to look straight up to see the top of the house.

"No, your just small Kagome." Sasuke said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm small for my age so what. Plus you're small too."

"Yes, but I'm still bigger than you." Sasuke said while trying to hold back his laughter. You should have seen the face she was making when he said that.

"Why you…" The door opened.

Sasuke was confused on why she didn't finish what she was saying until he turned around. Itachi was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Onii-san." (Older Brother)

I looked at the boy standing at the door. He looked about five years older than we were. The boy looked a bit scary, but when I first met Sesshomaru he seemed more frightening than this person.

"P-pleased to meet you," I said and bowed to show respect.

He humphed and looked away.

'Well that wasn't very nice.' I thought with a pouting face.

I kept looking at him and was amazed.

'I think I saw him smile a bit. I 'm not sure though. Was it my imagination?'

I looked at him closely. When he saw me looking he immediately looked away covering his mouth.

'Heh what you know, he is just like Sesshomaru. He may look tough and scary but he is really a big softly in the inside.'

I let a soft giggle leave my lips.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

'It's so boring in the house.'

I just got back from my mission and went straight to my room, not caring about what my Otou-san (Dad) was talking about. I could care less on what he was going to tell me. If it was that important he would have slammed the door open and force me to listen to what he had to say.

If he isn't going to bother me then I guess I could relax for a little while. I took off my Anbu clothes and layed on my bed.

I looked out my window. I saw the sun setting in the horizon.

'It's getting late I wonder where my otouto (Younger Brother) is? If He doesn't get here soon, Okaa-san (Mom) will probably send me out to get him. *Sigh* Like I am not busy enough.'

I left my thoughts when I felt presences near by. There were two, one that belonged to my brother and the other I never felt before. Not even when I had to scout the village for any suspicious people.

I was deciding to whether go down stairs or not. After a while I started to wonder why he didn't come in yet. I got up and went down stairs.

I heard them talking on the other side of the door. The person, who was talking to my otouto, sounded like a girl.

I have to say their conversation was meaningless.

After a little bit I finally decided to open the door and end their little talk.

"Why you…" Was the last thing the girl said before I opened the door.

When I opened the door my otouto had his back to me and I saw a little girl-that looked like she was his age- with black raven hair and dark blue eyes that look black when certain light hit it. She could have passed as an Uchiha if people didn't looked closely at her eyes. When I looked into her eyes she looked surprise and a bit scared when she first saw me, but then it all went away.

'That's weird a lot of people think I'm intimidating, but this little girl doesn't seem affected.'

After a little bit it seemed like my otouto finally notice I was there. He turned around and I saw surprise all over his face.

'He probably didn't notice I was here until just now. He is an Uchiha and he's still not able to sense a presence this close yet. *sigh*He still has a long way to go.'

"Onii-san." I heard Sasuke say.

I looked at him then the little girl. She seemed small for her age, but I guess that's what makes her look cute.

"P-please to meet you." The little girl said.

I humphed and looked away.

I saw at the corner of my eye that she didn't like me doing that and made a pouting face. I have to say she did look cute when she did that. A small smile formed on my face, then dropped it as fast as it had come.

'Did I just smile? I hope no one saw that. What if people think I'm a big softy.'

I felt someone staring at me. I turn and saw the girl looking at me intensely. I covered my mouth and turned away.

'Oh great she saw it. I'm going to kill myself later for letting someone see me smile and it's a four year old girl too.'

I heard a soft giggle and found out that the girl was laughing at me.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kagome stopped laughing when she felt the cold stares of the older boy.

"Itachi who is at the door?" A female voice came from the house.

'I'm guessing that is their mom.' Kagome thought.

"Okaa-san I brought a new friend here. Can she stay for dinner I want her to meet you guys," Sasuke asked while making his way into the house.

"Sure honey. I will meet your friend after I get these dishes done." Sasuke's mom said from the kitchen.

"You can take off your shoes here Kagome," Sasuke gestured to a place on the floor where other shoes were.

"Arigatou." (Thank you) Kagome took off her shoes and put them next to Sasuke's.

"Ok now I'm ready to meet your friend Sasuke," His mom said.

She came into the room while drying her hands in a towel. Her eyes widened when she saw the cutest little girl standing in her house. She tried to resist hugging her, but it didn't work.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed in surprise when the lady suddenly jumped on her and held her tight.

One minute Kagome was standing, the next she is being hugged to death by a complete stranger.

"You are soo cute. You're the cutest girl I have ever seen. Can I keep you?" The mother said.

"I…can't…breath." Kagome said between breaths.

"Oh. I'm so sorry sweatheart, are you ok?"

"I'm…fine…don't worry about it." Kagome said finally getting air into her lungs.

"I can't wait for my husband to see you. I think he will like you a lot. Oh, by the way I'm Mikoto Uchiha, this boy over here is Itachi I think you guys already met each other; also my husband is Fugaku Uchiha he is head of the clan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-san." Kagome said and bowed.

Mikoto couldn't take it any more, she pulled the little girl into another crushing hug.

"Sooooo cuuute."

"Can't…breath…again."

"I'm sorry. It's going to take some time before I can stop doing that."

"It's…ok." Kagome said while trying to filter her lungs with air.

When she finally got air into her system, she looked in Sasuke's direction with pleading eyes.

'_Please help me' _Kagome mouthed.

'_Sorry, I can't do anything when my mom is like this.' _Sasuke mouthed back.

Kagome looked down.

'It's hopeless. I will be lucky if I make it here alive and not crushed from all the hugs by the end of this day.'

"What's with all the racket down there?" A mans voice came from upstairs.

"Is that Fugaku-san?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that is my husband. When he gets down here I will let you meet him." Mikoto answered.

"Honey get down here there is someone you should meet."

"Who is it?"

"It's Sasuke's new friend. I want you to meet her. She is really adorable."

"Her? It's a girl? I thought he didn't like girls."

"I also thought that was true, but they are really good friends, so come down and meet her."

"Ok, I'm coming." We heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Kagome saw a man that had a stern face and looked like he needs to laugh more. Now I know where Sesshomaru 2 (Itachi) got it from.

"Well what do we have here? Is that you Kagome?" Fugaku said while smiling at the girl.

"Hai(Yes) Fugaku-san."

"How do you know her, dear?" Mikoto asked.

"Every Jonin and Chuunin knows about her. She is always with the Hokage and helps everyone out."

"But she is so young, what can she do to help?"

"Trust me dear she can do plenty."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Itachi asked.

"Well she came when you were on your mission and the Hokage didn't want her to go out until she learned some things about Konoha." Fugaku explained.

Suddenly Sasuke and Kagome's stomach growled.

"Sorry we were training and I guess that made us hungry." Sasuke explained.

"Well then why don't we all sit at the table and put some food into our tummies." Mikoto said.

"That's sounds like an excellent idea." Fugaku said.

Everyone went to the table and picked a seat. Kagome sat next to Mikoto and Sasuke.

"I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't make anything that you like, I hope this is ok." Mikoto asked.

"It's wonderful Mikoto-san. I like alot of things so you don't have to worry."

* * *

During dinner Sasuke told them how Kagome taught him how to throw shuriken and making it in the center of the target each time. His mom was proud of him and his dad smiled at him. The smile made him feel like he did something great. His dad didn't smile a lot, so Sasuke felt happy about it.

Itachi was surprised at how good this girl was. Then he got an idea.

"Why don't you show us what you can do then?" Itachi suggested.

"Sure, I could show you a couple of things I know." Kagome said while giving him a smile.

After dinner Kagome bid her farewells and made her way to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**Me:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. ^_^

Some of you guys may have notice that I'm slowly making the chapters longer. Soon it will be really long for the people that wanted long chapter. :)

Well please review. Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Also I forgot to mention Kirara at the beginning. Sorry to those that were wondering what happen to her. Lets just say she died with Sango because she is always with her. In a different story I could add her. If you guys want her in it.


	7. The Truth

**Me:** Sorry I have been taking so long, like I said on the previous chapter, I am VERY LAZY and sometimes I'm busy. So don't be mad at me!

I will try to put up a new chapter every week; it is most likely going to be on the weekend. If I put up a chapter sooner then this, then you guys are lucky. (^_^)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Truth**

_"Why don't you show us what you can do then?" Itachi suggested._

_"Sure, I could show you a couple of things I know." Kagome said while giving him a smile._

_After dinner Kagome bid her farewells and made her way to the Hokage's tower._

* * *

**~Early Morning~**

**Kagome's POV:**

'Ok I think it's about time I tell Jii-san (Grandpa) about my journey in the Feudal Era.'

I made my way down the hall to his office. I knocked on the door two times.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I open the door and walked in.

"Good morning Kagome- you're sure up early."

"Jii-san I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what may that be?"

"It's about how I got here, you know before you found me in your library."

"Go on." The Hokage said and paid close attention to what she had to say. He had wanted to hear her story for a while now.

"Ok, but I have to warn you it's a long story."

"I have time."

"Ok here goes, the truth is I'm not really four, I'm actually sixteen."

When I said that I think I saw Jii-san's eyes widen. I know, it's a shocker the little girl everyone knew and loved, is actually not a little girl at all.

"That's not all. This is where the story really begins… In a different world, I was a normal high school teenager that had a loving family and wonderful friends. On my fifteenth birthday, my brother -Sota- was trying to get our cat -Buyo- out of the well house. I eventually found our cat, but before I could hand him to my brother something came out of the well and dragged me in. Soon I found out that it was a demon that dragged me into the well and that it was after a Jewel that was in my body- a jewel called The Shikon no Tama or The Jewel of Four Souls. Not long after that, I met a half-demon named Inuyasha. At first he didn't like me, but after traveling with each other we started getting along. We were traveling around trying to find all the jewel shards that belong to the Jewel."

"Why were you looking for shards wasn't it a jewel?"

"Because I sort of…ah…broke it into a thousand pieces. I didn't do it on purpose though. Any way during our journey, we met a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, and a demon fox named Shippo. We joined together to find the jewel shards and to defeat a half-demon called Naraku. Before I was sent here, my friends and I had defeated Naraku, but in that fight I had lost everyone that were dear to me. My family and my friends are gone and nothing can change that…"

I felt like crying, but I held it in. Crying shows weakness, and that is something I won't show any more.

"Kagome… are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway back to the story. Like I was saying, after the battle, a spirit -named Midoriko- came out of the Jewel and offered to save me from my sorrow by sending me to a different world. And that is how I ended up in your library." I said as I finished my story.

"Thank you for telling me this Kagome, but tell me something…why did you suddenly want me to know all this."

"I thought that I can trust you, since you're like a grandfather to me."

I saw a smile spread across his face.

"And you are like a granddaughter to me, Kagome."

I felt joy spread all over my body- I couldn't hold it back. I felt my body move from the spot on the ground-where I was standing. The next thing I knew I was hugging Jii-san.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The Hokage was surprised to suddenly find Kagome hugging him, with her small arms snaking around his neck.

He held her close to him.

He felt calm with her around.

The Hokage found out, when Kagome spent time with everyone that she tends to make people feel this way when she is around them.

Kagome soon realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am like a four year old after all."

"It's ok, now run along. It's around this time that people start bothering me with paperwork." He gave a small smile at the last part.

Kagome giggled and started heading for the door. "Ok Jii-san, I will see you later."

* * *

'I wonder what Naruto is doing.'

Kagome looked at the rising sun that was coming up, over the trees.

'Then again, it is still early. He must still be sleeping. *Sigh* Oh well, I guess I could drop by later and wake him up.'

Kagome was going to look around, when she suddenly saw a flash of silver.

'Could it be…'

Kagome followed the person. It looked like the person was head towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

'It has been so long. I haven't seen him in ages.'

I got to Jii-san's door and listen in on their conversation. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I really wanted to know if it was him.

"I'm back from my mission Hokage-sama."

"Very good. I'm guessing it was a success."

"Hai." (Yes)

"Give me the details about it later…"

I heard them talk then they suddenly stopped.

'I wonder why they stopped. Wait don't tell me…'

"Kagome…" I jump at the sound of my name.

'Darn! I thought I had worked on concealing my powers, so no one could sense me, I guess I will have to work on that a little more.'

"Come out Kagome I know you are there." I heard the Hokage say.

I opened the door and stepped into the room. My eyes lightened up when I saw the person standing in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi!" I yelled as I leaped on to him and gave him a Koala hug.

**(You know like when a Koala hugs a tree :P)**

"Hi Kagome. How have you been?"

"I have been doing great, Otou-san (Father)." I said while giving him a big smile.

**(After spending a lot of time together Kakashi is like a father to her)**

"That's good." Kakashi smiled under his mask. You couldn't see it, but you could see his eye make an upside down "U".

Ever since he met Kagome, it has been easier to get over his comrades death. It's still painful to think about it, but Kagome has been slowly helping him heal his wound.

"Well I'm going to go Otou-san. I will be going to my friends house."

"Ok, bye Kagome." Kakashi said while waving.

* * *

I ran through the village.

'I think I will give Naruto a little surprise wake up call.' I said as an evil glint appeared in my eyes.

I finally got to his apartment.

'Using the door is too troublesome, plus he wouldn't even open it. I think I should just use the window.'

I leaped on to the ledge and opened his window and hopped in.

I saw Naruto sleeping on his bed with half of his blanket off and one of his legs sticking out. I came closer and saw that he was drooling.

'Geez Naruto, you seriously need to learn not to drool so much.' I thought in a playful manner.

'I think it's time to wake him up." *He He*

I got really close to his ear and…

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" I shouted so loud that everyone in the village may have heard me. I also knew that it probably hurt his eardrum.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed and jump, making him fall off his bed and hit his head on the floor.

I started rolling on the ground laughing, while holding on to my side to help it from hurting, because I was laughing too hard.

"Ow, what was that for Kagome?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head.

I started calming down and wiped the tears away from my eyes, which had formed because I was laughing too hard.

"I thought it would be funny to wake you up this way, and I was right." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"That's it. One day I will get you back for this."

"Try as hard as you want Naruto. Let's see if you can pull it off."

"Just wait and see Kagome. I will get you. Believe it!"

* * *

**Me:** Sorry it's short and that I took so long to update. I had a lot of homework this week, so I am limited in time. Any way I hope you guys liked it. (^.^)

Please Review!


	8. The Three Meet

**Me:** Hey everybody! Sorry you had to wait so long. We finally got our Internet fixed. I'm so happy since I can use my computer again. (^.^)

Well here is chapter 8, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Three Meet**

_"I thought it would be funny to wake you up this way, and I was right." I said trying to hold back my laughter._

_"That's it. One day I will get you back for this."_

_"Try as hard as you want Naruto. Let's see if you can get me back."_

_"Just wait and see Kagome. I will get you. Believe it!"_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A couple of days have past since Kagome's "wake up plan" at Naruto's apartment.

"Geez, when is he going to get me back? It's taking him forever. I know it won't be too bad since he is still four, but I just want to get it over with." Kagome said to herself as she walked along a river.

Kagome had nothing to do today because she didn't want to bother Naruto's training, so she decided to take a peaceful walk around Konoha.

* * *

**~This Morning~**

Kagome jumped onto the rooftop of Naruto's apartment. She opened the window and jumped in. Since Naruto is always asleep and never answers the door, jumping through the window became a habit for her.

Kagome came everyday to wake Naruto up, so he doesn't over sleep. She went to his bed, but didn't find him in it.

"Naruto!" Kagome called to see if he was somewhere in the house.

No answer.

She was about to go find him, when she saw a piece of paper on his bed.

_Kagome,_

_I went out to train, so if you are looking for me, you can find me at the training grounds._

_-Naruto_

I threw the note on the bed and headed for the window. I jumped out and landed on the street.

'I don't think I should bother with his training, so I guess I will walk around.'

* * *

**~Present~**

**Kagome's POV:**

I looked at the river. I saw the trees reflect off the water with the shine of the morning sun behind them- it was like a work of art. I stopped walking to admirer the scenery. I closed my eyes and let the slowly rising sun warm my cheeks. I took a deep breath in. The air smelled so clean and fresh. I could get lost in its fragrance forever.

It sort of reminded me of my journey in the Feudal Era. Where everything was green and calm- except for when demons tried to kill me almost every day. But I enjoyed that life. It was where I could kick demon butt and also have fun with my friends.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey stop making fun of me! So I couldn't hit the target so what! It doesn't mean you are better than me!"

"Actually it does since I can hit the center and you can't."

"Arg! You make me so mad! I'm going to…"

"Naruto." I called.

Naruto turned around.

"Oh hi Kagome, I was waiting for at the training grounds, but you never came."

"I didn't want to bother you so I decided not to go."

"But I wanted you to teach me some moves that you know." Naruto said while making a pouting face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. How about I help you next time."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, while danced around.

I laughed at how enthusiastic he was over training.

I stopped and turned to the person Naruto was screaming at.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! How have you been?" I asked, while walking towards him.

"Good how about you Kagome?" Sasuke said while smiling at me.

"Great! I have been playing with Naruto a lot. By the way, do you guys know each other?"

"No, I met him at the training grounds. I have to say he has a long way to go."

"I know, but I believe he will reach his goal someday." I said while smiling to myself.

* * *

**~At the training grounds~**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was practicing the technique Kagome showed me, on how to throw the shuriken the right way.

I have already mastered it, but it makes me feel good that I'm using something Kagome taught me.

I kept throwing until I saw a boy with spiky blond hair and a white T- shirt, with a spiral on it, start walking my way.

'I guess he came to practice too.'

I watched as he walked to a log with a target on it and stood in front of it.

I saw him take out a shuriken and throw it, but it did not hit the center- it barely hit the log.

"Hn."

I faced my log and threw a shuriken. It hit the target dead on.

I turned towards the boy and saw the amazement in his eyes.

"Wow! You're really good! Can you show me how to do that?" The boy screamed.

'Why is he being so loud and does he have to scream? I mean I am right next to him. I really don't want to deal with this.'

"So can you teach me your moves?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Why not?" The boy whined, flailing his arms like a little kid.

'Ah! He is so annoying!'

I couldn't take it any more, so I decided to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The boy screamed at me as I walked away.

"Some where." I said bored.

"Hey!" The boy ran up to me. "What is your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha… where have I heard that name before? Oh, the mothers that take away their kids away from me, mention an amazing clan called The Uchiha Clan. They said that the clan was full of prodigies."

"Yup and My Onii-san (Brother) is the best of them all," I said all proud. "One day, I will be just like him."

"Well in the future maybe we could fight each other, but I won't go easy on you so you better watch out because I will get ahead of you and become the stronger one. Believe it!" The boy called Naruto stated like he knew he was going to win.

"Let's see about that," I said with a smirk. "After all I am from the Uchiha Clan, and we tend to learn fast."

"Well I'm still going to try!" Naruto screamed.

"Can you please stop screaming? One of these days I'm going to be deft and I'm going to blame you for causing it."

"Sorry, I will try not to scream. It's just one of my habits so I do it a lot," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

After that, I started to walk off and once Naruto saw me walking away he decided to follow me.

After a while, we got to a river. The river looked nice in the morning sun, it looked clean and fresh.

"You were amazing back there. You are only four and you can already hit the center of the target."

"Well I do better than some people." I said glancing in his direction.

I'm guessing he got what I meant by "some people" because he made a sour face.

"Hey stop making fun of me! So I couldn't hit the target so what! It doesn't mean you are better than me!"

"Actually it does since I can hit the center and you can't."

"Arg! You make me so mad! I going to…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, some one called him. It sound like a girl's voice, and it seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I saw Naruto turn around.

"Oh hi Kagome, I was waiting for at the training grounds, but you never came."

'Kagome…! Was it the same Kagome?' I thought surprised to hear her name.

I turned around and saw the person.

'It is the same Kagome! I haven't seen her in a while. Wait, how does Naruto know her?'

"I didn't want to bother you so I decided not to go." I heard her say to Naruto.

'How are they getting along so well? When did they meet?'

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to what they were talking about.

I looked at them while they talked to each other. Every time I looked, I would get this weird feeling in my chest.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel a bit sad that she gets along with Naruto better than me?'

"Sasuke... Sasuke!" I heard some one call me. I turned around and saw Kagome look at me.

"How have you been?" I heard her ask me while making her way towards me.

"Good how about you Kagome?" I replied while giving her a smile.

"Great! I have been playing with Naruto a lot. By the way, do you guys know each other?"

"No, I met him at the training grounds. I have to say he has a long a way to go."

"I know, but I believe he will reach his goal someday." She said while smiling to herself.

'Why do I suddenly feel pain in my chest, when she said that? Does she like Naruto more than me?' I thought to myself trying to figure it out.

'Hm… maybe I'm just training too hard. Yeah that must be it.' I smiled to myself, happy with my answer.

* * *

**Me: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! (^.^)

If you didn't then please leave me a message/review, telling me on what I need to work on.

Please Review!


	9. Her Decision

**Me:** Gomenasai! (I'm Sorry!) I know I haven't updated in awhile! I'm soooooo sooooorrrrry! I have been reaaallly busy lately, so I apologize if I take a long time to update chapters. Stupid school for giving us so much homework. Anyway here is chapter 9, so please enjoy.

By the way, I'm not using a lot of Japanese words because my friend reads this and she doesn't know any Japanese.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Her Decision**

_"Great! I have been playing with Naruto a lot. By the way, do you guys know each other?"_

_"No, I met him at the training grounds. I have to say he has a long a way to go."_

_"I know, but I believe he will reach his goal someday." She said while smiling to herself._

_'Why do I suddenly feel pain in my chest, when she said that? Does she like Naruto more than me?' I thought to myself trying to figure it out._

_'Hm… maybe I'm just training too hard. Yeah that must be it.' I smiled to myself, happy with my answer._

* * *

It has been several months since Kagome had arrived in Konoha. Over the months, her bond with the people of Konoha has grown. She also has enlightened many peoples' hearts along the way. Because of her, some have come to accept Naruto, but most are still afraid of him and feel uneasy when he is around. But one day all that will change, Naruto will become "The Hero of the Leaf Village" and everyone will acknowledge him, worry about him, and prey for him.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

'I believe he will be able to do it. One day the village will see him as something different, not a monster, but a hero. The hero that had saved them all.' I thought with a smile.

Right now, I am relaxing under the tree that stood at the top of our "Hill of Friendship". I was leaning against the trunk of the tree, letting the calm wind blow my hair. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, with a few clouds in the sky, and a calm breeze blowing across the land, but even with this nice weather I couldn't help but fell uneasy.

'Jii-san (Grandpa) said there were more tailed beasts out there, and something tells me they are being treated just like Naruto. If that is true, then something must be done about it- before... before hatred and the lust to kill becomes the only reason they stay alive.' I thought.

'Surviving only to kill- what a horrible way to live. I'm so glad Naruto isn't going to turn out that way- but that's only because he had me as a friend.' I thought as I looked at the clouds hovering overhead.

Then it suddenly hit me.

'I know what I must do.' I thought as I got up and started heading towards the Hokage's tower.

'Naruto may not like this idea, but it's something that I must do, to help those hosts with tailed beasts inside them. It's the only way I can think of to help those that are just like him.' I thought with determination in my eyes.

I made it to the tower. I walked to the door and was greeted by the guards. I waved to them and headed to the Hokage's library. Since the library had pretty much all of the information in the fire country, it was a great place to look up the Jinchuurikis.

I used a secret jutsu, that only me and the Hokage know, to unlock the door. The Hokage taught it to me, so that I would know the village's history, and learn about the different lands.

I opened the door and stepped in. The door automatically closed and locked so that no one, that shouldn't be in there, gets in.

I went to the shelves to look for any scrolls/books that had information on the Jinchuurikis.

I came across a red book that looked very old that had the word 'Jinchuurikis' on it.

I opened the book and it had all the information I needed. I saw pictures of the host and all their information. They were in the order of the tailed beasts- from a kid named Gaara all the way to Naruto.

I read the One-tailed host's biography. It said...

_Name: Gaara_

_Birth Date: January 19_

_Region: Land of Wind_

_Village: __Sunagakure_

_Tailed Beast: _Shukaku

_Number of tails: One_

_Information: Son of the Fourth Kazekage_

_Two siblings: Kankuro (Brother)_

_Temari (Sister)_

To the right of the biography was a picture of the boy. He had red hair with teal eyes that had dark eyeliner around them. I admit he looked adorable, but if you look close enough at the photo, you could see he was sad.

'It must be because the way people are treating him.'

At the bottom there was a paragraph on this boys life. I read it and felt sorry for the boy. His mother had died and his father had sealed the tail beast inside him, so that he could use Gaara's power for the village's personal use; but since Shukaku used sand to attack the villagers for being mean to Gaara, he labeled Gaara as a failed experiment and ordered for his assassination.

I felt like crying for the boy's misfortune, but of course I didn't.

I knew because of being a Jinchuuriki, everyone in the village must be afraid of him and he probably doesn't even have any friends- he must really be lonely.

'That is why I came up with a way that can help them, but I may only be able to help one person.'

I looked at the photo of the boy again.

'Ok I guess you will be the one I help out. I may need this book again, so I think I will make a copy of it.'

I formed some hand signs and focused my chakra and miko energy together to form a smaller version of the book.

I picked up the smaller book, 'This is the perfect size for traveling.'

I picked up the bigger book and put it back on the shelf where I had taken it from, then started heading out the door.

* * *

**~In My Room~**

'I don't know if I should go with this idea,' I thought, as I paced around my room.

'How do I tell Naruto and Sasuke? Will they be mad at me?' I thought as I plopped onto my bed.

"Ahhhhh! I don't know what to do!" I yelled as I held my head in frustration, while rolling around on my bed.

"Kagome, are you ok in there?" The Hokage called from the other side of my door.

"Ah Jii-san, Gomen(Sorry) was I loud?" I asked, sitting up.

"A bit. May I come in."

"Sure."

The door opened and the Hokage walked in.

"Something on your mind Kagome?" He asked, with his hands behind his back, making his way towards me.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to deal with it."

"What is it?"

"Jii-san can... can I go travel somewhere for awhile?" I asked, a bit nervous that he will say no.

"Kagome you are still young, why do you want to leave the Leaf Village?" He asked, a bit sad that I wanted to leave.

"It's not because I want to leave the village -_ actually that's what is preventing me from leaving_," I muttered under my breath. "I really don't want to leave all my friends, but it's something I must do."

"What must you do?" He asked, while sitting down on the spot next to me, on my bed.

"I want to help a Jinchuuriki in Sunagakure- and maybe other Jinchuuriki in different lands."

"Oh, so you want to go to Sunagakure and live there long enough for you to help the Jinchuuriki."

I nodded my head, "Hai (Yes)."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you can't go..." I looked down. "... without someone to go with you."

I looked into his eyes and smiled, "So you will let me go?"

"Sure, but someone is going to have to go with you. I think I will have Kakashi go with you."

"Otou-san (Father), really!" I yelled, with an enormous smile. I was so happy he was letting me go and that Otou-san was going to come with me as well- but... I'm also sad... because I'm not sure if I want to go.

"But..." I looked down.

"Hm?"

"What about Naruto and the others? I don't know how to tell them this. Naruto will be sad if I went away."

"That's a hard decision Kagome, but it's something you will have to overcome."

"Your right Jii-san..." I said while smiling up at him.

"Oh! Kagome isn't you birthday coming up soon." The Hokage mentioned to lighten the mood.

"Un (Yeah), next week."

"Then why not leave after your birthday, so that everyone can spend time with you one last time before you leave."

"That's a great idea Jii-san. Thank you." I said, as I hugged him.

* * *

**~At Night~**

'So, I'm going to be turning five soon. I wonder how long I will be gone? I hope Naruto won't miss me too much.' I thought as I lied on top of the Hokage's tower, looking at the stars above.

'I'm sure if I told him the reason I was leaving, then he wouldn't mind as much.' I thought, trying to plan the best way to give the news to Naruto, without him crying or being mad at me.

'Just one more week... before I leave and not be able to see Naruto or all my other friends for a while- but I'm sure I will make new friends along the way.' I thought while smiling to myself.

'Sunagakure, here I come... and Gaara, just try to hold on for a little bit, before I get there.' I thought looking toward the heavens.

* * *

**Me:** Again sorry it took so long. I won't be able to update for awhile because my school has been giving us a lot of homework lately, so I haven't had time to write at all. They even gave us homework over the Holidays. (T.T)

Also if this chapter isn't good, then I'm sorry, because I was rushing to get this updated. (^_^")

Anyway, please review!


	10. Countdown

**Me: **Well here's Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. I haven't felt like writing lately, so that's why it took awhile. :P

Anyway, I want to say thank you to all the people that review this story.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I counted all the votes up from both the reviews and the poll and these are the results:**

**Massacre- 20**

**No Massacre- 40**

**I'm guessing No Massacre won...but it's only a guess. :)**

**Ok now here are the votes for couples so far (I got these from the reviews):**

**Itachi- l**

**Sasuke- lll**

**Garra- l**

**Naruto- l**

**I put a poll up for couples on my profile, please go there and vote! :D**

**If I don't use one of the popular couples for this story, then I will write a story for that couple later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Countdown**

_'Just one more week... before I leave and not be able to see Naruto or all my other friends for a while- but I'm sure I will make new friends along the way.' I thought while smiling to myself._

_'Sunagakure, here I come... and Gaara, just try to hold on for a little bit, before I get there.' I thought looking toward the heavens._

* * *

**~7 Days Before Departure~**

"Come on Kiba! Can't you catch a bunch of girls!" Sakura shouted, while cuffing her mouth from across the field, with Ino by her side.

Right now Kagome was playing tag with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru (who was relaxing, more than playing), Choji (who was eating and not running like everyone else - even though he needs the exercise- but I wouldn't tell him that), and basically everyone in the future Rookie 9. Only a few didn't participate, like Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Yeah! Where's all your canine speed?" Ino added, taunting him.

"You guys...!" Kiba growled,while forming a fist, "I'm going to get you!" Kiba yelled and started running after them.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Sakura and Ino said with a sarcastic tone, and started running away giggling.

Kagome smiled. 'All my friends are so silly...I'm going to miss them,' She thought, watching them have fun on the field.

'I guess I should join them.'

Kagome jumped off the tree she was resting on and join everyone else in the game. Everyone thought it was funny how Kiba got mad when Sakura and Ino started taunting him, and so decided to do the same. There was a lot of laughing and giggling.

After awhile, everyone was on the ground out of breath. They played so many rounds of tag and hide n' seek that everyone was exhausted.

"That was fun." Kagome said.

"I agree! We should do this again sometime!" Lee yelled, while giving everyone a thumbs up.

* * *

**~6 Days Before Departure~**

It was early morning, and there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome are you awake?" The Hokage asked from the other side.

Kagome sat up and yawned. "Yeah I'm awake," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

The Hokage walked in and closed the door. He went and sat down on the open space on the bed next to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you busy today?"

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"Well there's someone that wants to meet you."

"Really, who?"

"He's the leader of the Anbu Black Ops. His name is Danzo Shimura."

"Anbu leader? Why does he want to see me?" She asked confused at why an important leader wants to see her.

"That, I don't know, but in front of him I would try not to do anything unnecessary."

"Ok Jii-san, I will be on my best behavior." Kagome said while beaming up at him, with a wide smile.

The Hokage smiled, "That's my little Kagome," he said while ruffling her hair. He got up from his spot on the bed, "Well go get cleaned up and dressed. He will be here in a little bit."

"Ok," Kagome said and got up and headed for the bathroom. Kagome heard the door close.

She grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush and started brushing. 'I wonder why someone like the leader of the Anbu wants to see me?" She thought.

After several minutes, Kagome was finally ready. She started heading towards the Hokage's office to meet the person called Danzo.

When she arrived she walked to the spot next to the Hokage to wait for the visitor that was soon to come. He would not arrive for several minutes, so Kagome decided to help the Hokage out with his paperwork.

Kagome was about to run off and make copies of documents for the Hokage, when the door opened, revealing a man wearing a black and white robe and had bandages covering his head, right eye, and arms.

His left eye stared down at her. He looked intimidating, but since Kagome had seen a lot more intimidating things, this did not affect her- but she pretended to be scared anyway.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork, "Ah, so you have finally arrived."

Kagome looked at the man again. 'So this is Danzo...'

Instead of leaving to go make copies, she went back and stood next to the Hokage.

"So this is the little girl I've heard so much about," Danzo said in an unfriendly voice. He looked Kagome up and down, like to see if she was healthy and strong enough to recruited into the army or something. She noticed the way he was looking at her and she didn't like it at all. 'Is this guy a pedophile or something?' She thought eyeing the creepy man.

"Yes she has been really helpful, since the day she had arrived here," The Hokage replied.

"I see...where is she from again?" Danzo asked curious of the little girl.

The Hokage knew Kagome didn't want people to know about her secret, so he replied back, "She's from a distant land, but she is unsure of the exact place she's from. When I found her, she had lost some of her memories of her past."

"Hm...I see... well-" He went closer to the Hokage's desk and pulled out a folder out of his robe and handed it to the Hokage. "-I didn't come here just to meet the little girl. I also need you to read this and get back to me about it. Also..." He handed him another slip of paper from his robe, "This came for you." The Hokage took the folder and slip of paper.

"Thank you, I will get on it as soon as possible." The Hokage said while looking through the folder.

"I'll take my leave then," and Danzo left, but not before taking another glance at Kagome. 'She maybe useful if I can get her to join the Anbu.'

After Danzo left, the Hokage got up from his chair. "Kagome I have to look at this, so I'll be in the library. Before you leave for the day, can you make those copies for me?" He asked about to head out.

"Hai(Yes) Jii-san(Grandpa)!" Kagome said and bowed.

"Arigatou(Thank you)," and he left. Kagome grabbed the stack of papers she was going to copy. She began walking to the door, when she heard something crinkle underneath her foot. It was a folded piece of paper.

'Is this Jii-san's or Danzo's?' Kagome thought. She knew the right thing to do was to give it to the Hokage, but she was too curious to pass this up. She really wanted to know about all the top ninja stuff that was a secret to common people like her. She began opening the piece of paper, her heart pounding from excitement. But once she opened the paper, her heart dropped. Her arms became limp, and she dropped the stack of papers she was holding. On the top of the paper, it said:

_Uchiha Elimination Plan_

She no longer had that excited feel; now her heart was pounding from fear and anger. 'Why would someone want to get rid of the number one clan in Konoha?' She thought with anger.

She looked at the corner of the page, it had the Anbu Black Ops crest on it. 'So Danzo is behind this! If he goes through with this plan, I will never forgive him!' Kagome thought, her eyes full of hate.

She read on. It said they don't know the exacted date they were going to do this, but the next thing she read shocked her.

This mission was assigned to some ninja she didn't know and...Itachi.

The person she looked up as a big brother, and was even a resident of the Uchiha clan, is in charge of eliminating his family and friends.

Itachi has never been open towards many people and he comes off as a cold person, but during the times she had spent with him- sometimes with Sasuke sometimes not- she got to know him and he wasn't someone that could kill his loved ones and not feel anything.

'Does Itachi know about this?' Kagome thought and crinkled the paper in her hand and stuff it in her pocket.

She gathered the paper that she had dropped and rushed toward the copying room, trying to forget what she had just read.

* * *

**~5 Days Before Departure~**

**~Kagome's POV~**

_It was late afternoon. I was straightening up my room when someone called my name from outside my window. I walked over and looked down and spotted Sasuke waving at me._

_He cuffed his mouth with his hands and shouted, "Hey Kagome! Do you want to come over to my house to play?"_

"_Sure! I just have to clean my room first, then I will head to your house." I shouted back._

"_Great! I have to do some errands anyway I'll see you later then!" He waved goodbye and walked away._

_I watched as his form disappear into the crowd of villagers walking along the streets._

_'Well, better to get back to cleaning' I thought and turned away from the window._

_After awhile, I was finally done cleaning. My room looked spotless. I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was about to set._

_'Did I really take that long? Oh well, it's fine. I'm sure we can still play.' I put away the cleaning supplies and started heading towards the Uchiha Compound._

_I can already picture Sasuke yelling at me for being late. I smiled at the thought._

_I was near the gate, when I had a ominous feeling rush through me. I looked through the gate into the Compound. It looked cold, dark, and abandoned. Not like the first time I went there, where all the Uchihas' were happy and cheerful, and kids were out on the streets playing and laughing._

_I began to feel worried and started walking around, 'What's going on around here?' I looked at the quiet, dark houses._

_Without noticing, my legs began carrying me to the one place I was most worried about. The Head Uchiha House- Sasuke's house. I opened the door, The creak echoing throughout the house. I looked in every room, until I got to Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san's room._

_I slid the door open. What I saw horrid me. Sasuke lying on top of his parent's bodies- dead. There was blood every where: on their bodies, on the walls and all over the floor._

_I saw a shadow outside of the window. I ran over and looked at the figure._

_I was shocked. It was Itachi. He was standing on the roof of one of the buildings with his Anbu jacket on._

_Before I could say anything to him, he disappeared._

_A second later, I felt his presence behind me; before I could turn around, he stabbed me in the back. I fell to the floor, my blood mixing with Sasuke's and his parents._

_I lied there unable to move. My tears streaming down my face into the puddle of blood._

_'Why Itachi? Why...?'_ _My eyes closing as Itachi stood over me, watching me as the life left my eyes._

I shot out of bed with cold sweat on my face. I was shaking horrified of the dream I just had. I clutched my pillow, in a death grip.

'Is this what's really going to happen later? Will Itachi really kill his clan? I have to stop this, or all the Uchihas will die...even Sasuke.' I gripped the pillow harder. 'Please Itachi, don't go through with this. Please don't...'

I sat in my room for the rest of the day. I didn't want to see anyone after the dream I had that morning.

* * *

**~4 Days Before Departure~**

**~Normal POV~**

After a day, sitting in her room, thinking. Kagome decided that being cooped up, isn't going to do anything, so she decided to stop feeling down about it.

'I don't know how, but I will change the future, so that Itachi doesn't go with this plan.' Kagome thought, with determination in her eyes.

She threw the covers off her body and went to get changed out of her pajamas.

When she was done. She jumped out of her window, onto the roof of another building. She began walking while looking down at the happy villagers, doing their errands, or just shopping for fun.

"Hey Kagome!" She looked to her right and saw Kiba shouting and waving at her with everyone else.

"Hey guys!" She jumped down from the roof.

"Wow Kagome! You can walk on the roofs even when your so young," Sakura said, amazed at her skill.

"It's nothing. It's quite easy if you practice."

Kiba stepped forward, "Well anyway, we're going to the river a few days from now as a trip. Do you want to come?"

"A few days from now..." Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry...I can't..."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"I have something to do that day."

"Oh, really...well maybe some other time then." Sakura said with a smile.

'Yeah maybe several years from now.' Kagome thought, while giving them a fake smile.'I don't know how to break it to them.'

* * *

**~3 Days Before Departure~**

**~Kagome's Room~**

**~Night~**

'How do I tell them without them getting mad?' Kagome thought while pacing around her room.

'I hate to do this to them, but what else am I suppose to do?' Kagome thought while she stepped out to her balcony, letting the cool night breeze gently blow her hair.

'Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Yeah...that's it, I thinking too much about it. Instead of tearing my hair out about this, I should be focused on how to help Garra.'

Deciding to drop the subject, Kagome started getting ready for bed.

* * *

**~2 Days Before Departure~**

**~Day Before Kagome's Birthday~**

**Kagome's POV:**

I woke up to the birds chirping and the the sun shining through my window, but even with this great weather I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

'Just two more days left...' I thought, while lying in my bed staring at the ceiling.

'Wait a minuet!' I shot out of bed.'I shouldn't be lying in bed thinking about leaving! I still have two more days to do what ever with Naruto and Sasuke!'

I quickly ran around my room getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed out of my pajamas into my clothes I set out. Once I was done, I ran to go meet Jii-san(Grandpa) for breakfast.

Once I got to the table, I sat down and started shoving all the food in my mouth. I know, not very lady like, but what can I do? I'm going to be leaving in just two days, and I need to spend my remaining time here playing with my friends; before I leave them for...oh, I don't know...seven years.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Meanwhile, the Hokage is just sitting across from Kagome, sipping his tea. He couldn't help but watch her eat and sweat dropped at her actions.

"Kagome you should slow down or your going to-"

Right when he said that, Kagome started holding her thought and turning purple.

"choke..." The Hokage sighed.

She grabbed for her orange juice and gulped it down, afterwards she was fine. A few seconds later she finished all her food.

"Bye Jii-san," Kagome said while heading for the door.

"Wait Kagome. Where are you heading out in such a rush?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm going to go wake up Naruto, so we can go play."

"Oh, then be careful and try not to help him come up with any more pranks. Our village can only stand one Naruto, we don't need another one."

"I make no promises Jii-san," She said smiling and walked out the door.

The Hokage just sat there and let out a deep sigh.

"Great a new Naruto has been born and this one is actually smart, which means the tricks are going to be ten-times worse and it's going to be harder to catch them..." The Hokage let out another sigh, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome leaped from rooftop to rooftop, until she landed on Naruto's. She opened the window to his bed room and hoped in. She saw him sleeping in his usual position: one leg sticking out, drool coming out of his mouth- forming a puddle on his pillow- and his blanket almost falling off.

'This is what I'm going to be leaving behind...How is he going to take care of himself when I'm gone?' Kagome thought while looking at this scene. She looked at the clock, it was almost 7.

'Well, it's time for his daily wake up call. Ok...3...2...1!'

"WAKIE, WAKIE, TOFU EGGS AND BAKIE!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yet again fell of his bed. "Geez Kagome! Are you trying to break my ear drums or something?"

"Or something. I was trying to wake you up." She said with her hands on her hips and peering down on him.

"Well I'm up now and so is the rest of the village." Naruto said while rubbing the spot on his head that he fell on.

"Good, then go get dressed because we are going to go play."

"Ok, give me a minute." Naruto said while getting up and going to the bathroom. 'Is she going to do this every time?'

A few minutes later Naruto came out in a white T-shirt, that had a red spiral on it, and black pants with black sandals.

"Now I'm ready. Let's go!" He yelled and began running for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! What did you do that for!"

"Before we go, we have to go ask if Sasuke can play."

"Ugh, why him? Can't we just go?" Naruto whined. "We don't need Sasuke."

"No, now come on."Kagome said walking out the door. Naruto just stood there. Noticing he didn't follow, Kagome turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

"Alright, but I won't like it." Naruto said while pouting.

"Are you sure? Because I suddenly wanted to eat ramen today, so guess where we're going for lunch."

The mention of ramen caught Naruto's attention.

"We're going to Ichiraku's?" He asked all excited.

"Only if you try to play with Sasuke and get along with him."

"Fine, I'll try." Naruto said making a pouting face.

"Good boy." Kagome said while petting his head like a little puppy.

* * *

**~At The Uchiha Compound~**

Kagome and Naruto walked to the front of the Uchiha gate. It had the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on it.

"Um Kagome, are we allowed here?" Naruto asked while staring at the huge gate.

"Well I am...maybe you should wait here, while I go get Sasuke."

"Ok."

Kagome causally walked inside the gate and started heading to the Main house, which was where Sasuke lived. Once she had reached the door, she ranged the door bell. Once again, Itachi is the one that opens the door.

"Oh, it's you." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Konnichiwa(Hello) Itachi Nii-san(Brother), is Sasuke here?"

"He is. Why don't you come in, while I go get him." He said while stepping aside for the little girl to come in.

"Arigatou(Thank you)." Kagome said while bowing and walked inside.

"Is that Kagome I hear?" I heard Mikoto-san say from the kitchen.

The color drained from Kagome's face, 'Oh no, I better go hide before she gives me-'

"Kagome!" Mikoto yelled and tackled the poor little girl to the ground.

'-another one of her hugs.'

"Konnichiwa Mikoto-san, how have you been?"Kagome asked, since she was sort of used to her bone crushing hugs. It still hurts, but Kagome is good at standing pain, so she was fine with it; but a normal little girl would be crush right now.

"I've been great. So why are you here Kagome?" Mikoto asked while squeezing her.

"I was wondering if Sasuke could play."

"Of course he can dear, as long as he gets home before it gets dark."

"Ok Mikoto-san."

"Kagome?" The two ladies turn to the person that called Kagome's name.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Kagome asked, while still being hugged and lying on the floor.

"Mom, maybe you should get off her before she becomes a pancake."

"Sure dear," Mikoto said while getting up and helping Kagome to her feet. "I got to do some errands anyway. I'll be gone for awhile. Bye honey~" She said, before heading out the door.

Once his mother was gone, he turn back towards Kagome. "So why are you here Kagome?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play today. Your mom already said it was fine, as long as you came home before it got dark."

"Yeah of course! I always want to play with you!" He said a bit too fast, with a smile on his face.

'I'm going to play with Kagome today! I can't wait!' Sasuke was dancing around in his head. He was so happy. His dad and Itachi were busy and couldn't play with him, but now he has Kagome to play with.

"That's great! We should get going then, Naruto may be getting impatient."

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. "Naruto...?"

"Yeah he's coming along too, so it will be the three of us together."

"You mean he's coming with us?"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you when I said we should go get you." Sasuke make a sour face. Kagome noticed this. "Come on. it won't that bad. Please Sasuke-kun~" She said while giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Lucky for her, he was weak when it came to her.

*Sigh* "Fine I will try to get along with him." He said it, like it pained him.

Kagome jumped in joy and gave him a hug. "Thanks Sasuke!"

He blushed from the contact between them. "U-um, Y-you're w-welcome."

"Is something wrong Sasuke? Your stuttering." She stopped hugging him to look at his face. "Why is your face all red? Are you sick? Maybe you should lie down instead of play today."

"Ah no! I'm fine, come on lets go." He said while grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

"Ok then, if you say so."

* * *

**~With Naruto~**

'Agh! What's taking her so long? We shouldn't be wasting our time on him.' Naruto thought while sitting criss-crossed under a tree.

"Naruto!" He heard a familiar girl's voice, yell. He got up and looked though the gate holes. He saw Kagome holding Sasuke's hand and pulling him along.

"I got him!" She yelled.

"Took you long enough!" He yelled back.

After a couple of minutes Kagome was at the gate.

"Sorry, I was tackled my his mom, which delayed me by a few minutes." Kagome said while rubbing her head.

"Whatever lets go, we wasted enough time on him." Naruto said and began walking away, but someone grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you say?" Sasuke looked mad at what Naruto said.

"You heard what I said." Naruto replied.

"Why you-" Sasuke was about to hit him when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Come on guys, can't we just get along?" She said all worried. Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt and they just stood their grumbling and looked the other way from each other.

"Can you guys not beat each other up? Please. We're all friends aren't we?"

"We are not friends!" They both said at the same time and then looked away from each other again.

"Of course~ your not." Kagome said, while rolling her eyes. She knew they competed a lot, but you could clearly see that they didn't hate each other completely.

"So where are we going anyway Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"The training fields, so we can practice with each other."

"Ok then, lets race. Maybe today's the day I beat you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Sasuke's face.

"I don't think so dope." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled.

Before it got ugly, Kagome interrupted him and pointed to a line on the ground she drew.

"Ok, if we're going to do this then get behind this line." Kagome instructed.

They did what she said and got behind the line. "Ok now, on your mark...get set...GO!" Kagome yelled and they were off.

Naruto and Sasuke were too focused on beating each other, that they didn't notice Kagome passing them.

They were head to head, and were always trying to push each other out of the way.

They didn't pay attention to where they were going and bumped in someone taking a walk on the street.

Both of them fell on the ground. "We're sorry, we didn't watch where we were going," Naruto apologized, rubbing his sore butt. Sasuke was doing the same, for he too fell on his butt.

"It's ok, Naruto." The stranger replied.

"Huh? How do you..." Naruto stopped and looked up. "H-Hokage!"

Sasuke heard what he said and looked up at the person, and sure enough it was the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

They both got up and brush off the dirt from their clothes.

"W-what brings you here?" Naruto asked, all nervous. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Naruto started slowly backing up, just in case he sent more Chunins to run after him.

"No," The Hokage said, then lifted an eyebrow. "Should you be?"

"Uh...no, of course not! Ahahaha!" He laughed nervously, while sweat dropping and rubbing his head.

Sasuke was just watching him and shaking his head. 'What does Kagome see in this guy? I really don't know...'

The Hokage cough to change the subject. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something, and you can't tell Kagome."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later. First are you free today?"

"We were going to hang out with Kagome today, until we bumped into you." Sasuke answered.

"Well, then go tell her you have something to do today that just came up."

"But I don't really want to lie to her." Naruto said.

The Hokage smiled. "Trust me, I'm sure she will forgive you," He said, knowingly. "Now go tell her, and when you get back I'll tell you what's so important."

"Ok... Come on Sasuke, let's go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and began dragging him towards the training fields.

* * *

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome was leaning against a tree, waiting for them to arrive.

"Where are they? I didn't run that fast, and they shouldn't be this slow."

She sighed. 'I'm so bored.'

She lied down on the grass under the tree, watching the clouds. 'Now I feel like Shikamaru.' She gave a small smile at that thought.

"Hey Kagome!" She heard someone call her from the distance. She shot up and looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Took you guys long enough! Where have you guys been?" She yelled back to them.

"Sorry, we...bumped into someone and...and–" Seeing as how Naruto was having trouble coming up with a good lie, Sasuke decided to help him out.

"–And they gave us an assignment to do, so we can't play today." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah so bye! See you tomorrow." Naruto said, and ran off with Sasuke right beside him.

"Wait, guys!" She yelled, but they were already gone, leaving her alone on the field.

* * *

**Me:** Well that's the end, hope you guys liked it. If you didn't, well that's fine too. I'm just happy that the chapter was pretty long this time.:)

Since the chapter is done, why not go to my profile and vote for couples.

Also, don't forget that if I don't use one of the main couples now, I may use it later. I will probably make a story for that couple some other time.


	11. Birthday and Goodbyes

**Me:** Hey guys! Well here's chapter eleven that you have all been waiting for! Enjoy! ^^

**Ok now here are the votes for couples that I got from the reviews:**

**Itachi- llll**

**Sasuke- llllllllll**

**Garra- lllll**

**Naruto- lll**

**(Poor Naruto, only gets sisterly love from Kags)**

Don't forget you can still vote! By poll (if you haven't already) and review. If you REALLY want your guy to win you can review multiple times, I really don't care. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Birthdays and Goodbyes**

"_Took you guys long enough! Where have you guys been?" She yelled back to them._

"_Sorry, we...bumped into someone and...and–" Seeing as how Naruto was having trouble coming up with a good lie, Sasuke decided to help him out._

"–_And they gave us an assignment to do, so we can't play today." Sasuke finished._

"_Yeah so bye! See you tomorrow." Naruto said, and ran off with Sasuke right beside him._

"_Wait, guys!" She yelled, but they were already gone, leaving her alone on the field._

* * *

**~With Naruto and Sasuke~**

**~Normal POV~**

After telling Kagome that lie, they ran back to the Hokage. They found him standing in the same spot where they had bumped into him. "Ok old man, so what's up?" Naruto asked, once he ran up to the leader of the village.

"W-what? Old? Do I look old to you?" the Hokage asked, a bit irritated by the comment.

"Uh... yeah," Naruto replied bluntly.

The Hokage sighed. 'Minato, your son is something else...' he thought. The Hokage coughed to change the subject, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that Kagome's birthday is tomorrow, and as her best friends I think you guys should get her something special." After explaining what's happening, he looked at the kids in front of him. They both looked shocked and frozen stiff. An awkward wind blew passed them.

"WHAT!" they both screamed in unison. "Why didn't she tell us!"

"Are you positive it's tomorrow old man?" Naruto asked, still a bit in shock.

"Yes."

"... Well that's just great! We didn't know about her birthday, so now we have only a day to get her a gift!" Naruto yelled, frustrated by the news.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of Naruto's obnoxious yelling, so he decided say something that would actually be beneficial to their current predicament. "So what do you suppose we do Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, politely.

"Well since the day is still young, I think you two should walk around the marketplace and see if you can find anything that would hold meaning and be special to her," he told the two boys.

"What if Kagome see us in the market place finding her present?" Sasuke questioned, worried they would get caught by her.

"Don't worry. I will find some new scrolls and books for her to read to keep her busy," the Hokage said with a smile.

"Dude, that's cold. To make her study before her birthday," Naruto added, sincerely sorry for Kagome. The Hokage didn't say anything about his comment and just continued to smile.

"Wait, what about a party for her?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, the adults will handle planning the party. All you two have to do is find her a gift."

"Don't worry old man, you can count on our gift to be the best gift she will receive! Believe it!" shouted Naruto holding up a thumbs up.

'I truly hope it will be Naruto, for Kagome's sake,' the Hokage thought, knowing that she won't see these two boys for quiet a long time. The Hokage gave the two boys one last smile, "Well, I better get going and find Kagome, while you two go and find a present." With that said, the Hokage began to walk away.

* * *

**~At the Marketplace~**

"GAAHHH! Who am I kidding! This is impossible! How are we supposed to find the perfect gift?" Naruto screamed, freaking out because he said their present was going to be the best, but didn't know where to begin in finding that so-called-amazing present.

"Quiet down, you idiot!" Sasuke whispered-screamed at Naruto. "What if Kagome hears you!"

"Oh. Oops, sorry..." Naruto said, finally calming down.

"Ok let's see..." Sasuke said while looking around the marketplace.

"Oh! How about flowers? I heard girls love flowers!"

"No... that isn't good enough, plus flowers wilt quickly. The gift we're getting her has to be something really special, Naruto," Sasuke told the boy, while still looking around.

"Oh, ok," the boy responded, looking around as well. "How about candy?"

"Nope."

"Fruit?"

"Nope."

"Clothes?"

"Hm... Still not good enough."

"Stuffed animal?"

"Not even close."

"DANGIT SASUKE! Stop shooting down all my ideas!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Well maybe if you had better ideas, and knew how to buy a gift for someone- let alone a girl- I wouldn't be saying 'no' to all of them," countered the Uchiha.

"... I hate you, you know that?" Naruto said still glaring at Sasuke.

"The feeling is mutual. Deal with it idiot," Sasuke replied without even having to look at Naruto.

"Hmph!" Naruto childishly turned away from his rival with his arms crossed. Sasuke just sighed. 'This is getting us no where,' he thought, then something caught his eye in a nearby store window. He ran up to the window, leaving Naruto behind. "Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked, but the Uchiha simply ignored him, so Naruto decided to run after him.

"Hey Naruto, do you think she will like this?" Sasuke asked, while pointing to something in the window. Naruto stepped closer and saw that the object he was pointing to was very beautiful. Surely, Kagome would love it. "We are going to have to work really hard to be able to pay for it though," Sasuke stated.

"Then we better get started! Try to get as much money as you can, and then we can meet up later!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Right now it's about nine o'clock (morning). Meet me here at six, and we will add up what we have by then," Sasuke instructed.

"Ok!"

* * *

The whole day, two boys ran around asking people for small tasks that they could do for some money.

From the Hokage's window, he saw the two boys frantically running around trying to get as many jobs done in the shortest amount of time. 'It's a good thing some villagers didn't terribly hate Naruto like they did before. It's great to see Naruto put all his energy into something productive,' the Hokage thought with a smile. Suddenly his door opened, to reveal a tired Kagome.

"Jii-san, can I stop studying now?" Kagome asked, ready to collapse.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but if you want to travel to Sunagakure, you need to read up on their history," the Hokage explained to her.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right... but can I at least play tomorrow?"

"Oh ok, tomorrow," the Hokage smiled. "But right now you need to study and then get some rest.

"Yes, Jii-san." Kagome walked out the door and closed it.

'I am so glad she bought that excuse,' the Hokage thought happy he was able to delay her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**~Six o'clock~**

**~Marketplace~**

Naruto ran back to the shop. He noticed that Sasuke was already there waiting for him with a bag, which he guessed contained Sasuke's portion of the money.

"Ok, ready to add up the money Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Of course I am! I even bet I got more money than you!" Naruto shouted, while holding out his bulky green frog wallet.

"Not everything has to be a competition, Naruto," Sasuke said, while shaking his head at his rival's childishness. "Plus, we are doing this for Kagome, so shut up stupid."

"I will look over that insult this time Sasuke, but only because it's for Kagome."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he turned back to their pile of money and began counting. "Ok, let's see..." A few minutes passed as Sasuke counted. "Aug! We are still ¥3000 short!" Sasuke frustratedly yelled.

"What are you kids doing in front of my shop?" a deep, rough voice asked. The two boys flinched and turned around. Standing in the doorway of the shop they were hoping to buy from, stood a big, tan, burly man with a dark mustache and beard and huge muscle running down his arms. His big structure frightened the two boys, because this man could easily crush them just in the palm of his hand.  
**(Ok, not really, but it seemed that way to them. :P) **"Are you two not going to answer?" his voice boomed.

"W-we're sorry for b-blocking your doorway, s-sir," Naruto stuttered, completely scared of this man. "W-we just w-wanted to buy something f-for our friend."

"Oh? Who is this friend of yours?" The man asked.

Sasuke decided to step up to the question sensing that Naruto was about to pee his pants from fright in the middle of the street. Sasuke was scared as well, but he had better control on his emotions than Naruto. "Our friend is Kagome, and her birthday is coming up, so we wanted to buy her a meaningful gift and your shop just so happen to have that very gift," Sasuke explained.

"... Did you say Kagome?" the man asked seriously.

"Um... yes," replied Sasuke, a little scared at what the big man was thinking. The man was silent and didn't say anything for a few minutes, until he began to laugh- but with his deep voice, it sort of sounded like thunder more than a laugh.

"So, you are the two boys she was talking about," the man said, not looking as mean anymore as he laughed.

"Eh?" Both boys were confused, not just by the man's sudden laugh and the change in mood, but also how he talked as if he knew Kagome.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to explain," the man said calming down. "One day when I got a new truckload of merchandise and I was moving the boxes into my shop, a little girl out of nowhere offered to help me carry the boxes. I declined because she was so small and could not possibly carry those heavy boxes," the man told the two boys. "Boy, was I wrong. To my surprise, she carried two of those boxes with one arm. I didn't really question it, because her strength did make everything go faster," The man paused to take a breath. "But that wasn't all. She also helped me put everything away and even helped clean up my shop. To this day, I still don't know how to repay her for her kind deeds."

"Wow. I guess Kagome is nice to everyone no matter who they are," Naruto commented.

"So, what did you two boys want in my shop?" the man asked.

"Actually, we wanted to buy that," Sasuke pointed to the object in the window.

"Oh! You have an eye for quality, young man. I just got that a few days ago," the man explained. "Come in. I will show it to you." The two boys followed the man into the shop. They stood at the counter as the man took the object from the window and placed it in front of the two boys. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sir... but we are ¥3000 short on cash," Sasuke told him.

"Oh, that's ok. Just take it for free."

"What!" both boys freaked out.

"You said it was for her birthday, right?" They nodded. "Well, then take it. It's the least I can do for Kagome."

"But sir, we would feel bad if we didn't pay for this gift ourselves," Sasuke said. "It wouldn't being meaningful if we don't."

"Boy, to make a gift special doesn't require money, it just requires heart. I'm sure if you two bought her the tallest, most expensive statue in the world, that would still not make her as happy as if you two got together to make her a scrapbook with all the things that she liked, or a photo album of everyone she cared about," the man explained.

The boys were silent, contemplating his words. "Yeah... I guess... but I still feel bad for just taking it without giving anything back."**  
**

"Well, how about this then. You give me all of the money you two have in that bag, and I will carve this for free," I man negotiated, while holding the object. "This way, I can still do a little bit for you two and Kagome, but not entirely for free."

"I guess that works..." The two boys thought about their options.

When they finally came to an answer, they both nodded to each other. "Ok! It's a deal!" Naruto said, while handing him the bag of their combined money.

"Ok, the carving will only take a little bit of time," the man walked into the back room, where they guessed was where the carving machine was. After several minutes, he came back. The two boys watched as the man put the object in a box with a cushion at the bottom to protect it, then put the box in a bag. He handed the bag to Sasuke. "Here you go."

"Thank you... um... we never learned your name."

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Matsuoka Hisao," the man known as Hisao said.

"Oh, then thank you again Matsuoka-san," both boys said and bowed in respect.

"Well, we better be going, it's getting late," Naruto stated. They turned and began walking away.

"Don't forget to come again!" Hisao yelled, while waving the two boys goodbye.

"We will!" both yelled back while smiling, which was returned by Hisao as well.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

**~Kagome's Birthday~**

Kagome was sleeping sounding in her warm bed. It was already ten o'clock, but since she stayed up late last night to read all of those scrolls and books the Hokage had given her, she could not follow her regular schedule and wake up at seven because she was just way too exhausted. Sadly her sleep was interrupted by foots steps pounding at the floor as a person ran in the hall. Soon her door was thrown open and her body was met with a blond boy on top of her shaking her vigorously. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" the blond boy shouted.

"Ahhh! Naruto... will... you... stop... shaking... me!" Kagome demanded between shakes.

"Oh! Sorry Kagome!" Naruto stopped shaking her and looked as she had spirals in her eyes, showing she was dizzy.

"Geez idiot. Is this how you treat everyone on their birthdays?" Sasuke asked, finally making it to the door, because, unlike Naruto, he walked so that their steps wouldn't disturb her sleep- too late.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday Kagome-chan!" Naruto shouted with a huge smile.

"Uh... thanks... but Naruto...?"

"Hm?"

"... Can you please get off of me...?" Kagome asked, still pinned to her bed as Naruto's body was sitting on top of her.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as he finally noticed he was still on her, but he jerked back so fast he lost his balance and fell off the bed. "...Ow..." he groaned as his head hit the wooden floor of the bedroom.

Sasuke stood at the doorway shaking his head. 'Idiot...' he thought as Naruto sat up and rubbed his sore head. Sasuke walked up to Kagome's bed as she was sitting up. "Happy birthday Kagome," he said with a small smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Sasuke." Kagome got out of bed and paused. "Uh, boys."

"Yeah?" both said at the same time.

"Can you get out, so I can change my clothes?" she asked nicely. The two boys then noticed she was still in her pajamas, which were slightly wrinkled from being slept in. They blushed as she stretched and her shirt slightly showed her midriff.

"U-uh, s-sorry. W-we will be in t-the hall then," Naruto said nervously and was still blushing. He walked out the door with Sasuke, who was also blushing from their earlier sight. Once they reached the hall and closed the door, both boys collapsed onto the floor with steam coming out of their ears as they blushed like crazy. **(Aw~ They're so innocent. Being affected so easily just by seeing some skin. ;3)**

After several minutes, Kagome stepped out like a complete new person. She was no longer in her wrinkled pajamas or had her bedhead. Now she was in a cute red, pink, and white lolita dress with a small bow on one of her shoulder straps, her hair was down and still a bit damp from her shower. She was gripping her dress with her hands and blushing while looking away from the two boys in a cute manner. "H-how is it?" she asked nervously.

Not hearing a reply, she looked up to two boys with there mouths open gaping at her. "Is it really that bad?" she asked worried that she didn't suit girly clothes anymore.

"No!" both boys shouted at the same time. "You don't look bad at all Kagome-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Actually, you look very cute!" With that complement she blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, we are just not used to seeing you in that attire," Sasuke pointed out. "What's with the sudden change?" he questioned.

"Jii-san, wanted me to wear it on my birthday. He said it was his early birthday present for me. I wanted to refuse, but he was all like, 'Will I never see a granddaughter in a cute dress,' and almost began to cry." Kagome sighed. "I feel like I was conned."

'Good job old man!' Naruto thought as he admired her in the dress.

'Way to go Hokage-sama," Sasuke thought as he was doing the same.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked.

"You will just have to wait and see!" Naruto said excitedly.

* * *

The whole day, the three kids have been doing several things, like going to the nearby forest and looking at birds and bugs, and where Kagome picked flowers and gave it to Naruto and Sasuke, who blushed at the gesture, they played games on the open field, and even made snacks at Sasuke's house with Mikoto's help. (Although, Mikoto was mainly trying to restrain herself from glomping the poor girl to death, so she had to settled with squealing over how cute the girl looked in her dress with an apron on. There were many pictures taken of her in those couple of hours they were at the Uchiha Compound.)

They also went to the river to feed crumbs to the local ducks, but Sasuke "accidentally" pushed Naruto into the river, which caused Naruto to become mad and try to splash Sasuke back, but missed. It wasn't too long before it turned into a big chase between the two. Kagome just sat there with the ducks just laughing at her friends' silliness. 'It's a good thing they have each other to mess with,' she thought. 'They may not know it, but they are closer than they think.'

"Great Sasuke! I can't believe I have to go change into another pair of clothes!" a soaked Naruto shouted at the Uchiha as the three made their way to Naruto's apartment.

"I'm sure you were probably thinking about doing the same thing to me as well. I just beat you to it," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Come on guys. Can't you just get along for one day?" Kagome asked sweetly as they made up the stairs to Naruto's room.

"... Ok fine, but only for you Kagome," Naruto said while opening his apartment door.

"... Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Thanks! You guys are the best~!" She happily said and hugged the two. They both blushed again. **(Wow. I think their faces are going to burn off if they keep blushing so much. ;P)**

"W-wait here. I will be right back," Naruto told them and went inside.

"Why do we have to wait out here?" Sasuke asked her.

"I think he doesn't want to show you his room. I've already seen it when it's at it's worst, and let me say it's not pretty," she said, shuddering at the memory. "I cleaned it a few days ago, but with Naruto, it's probably a disaster _again_," she said with a vein popping out on her head and her hand clenched into a fist. "I'm getting angry just thinking about it."

The door swung open, revealing Naruto in the same clothes, but dry ones. "Ok, now I'm ready!" He noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him. "Hey! Why are you glaring at me, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

'I can't believe this guy had Kagome clean up after him. How much of a loser can he be?' Sasuke thought while glaring at Naruto. "Nothing idiot. Now come on. We have to show the photographer where to take the photo.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Naruto said, waving him off.

"Great... more pictures..." Kagome said, not really happy about it.

Sasuke just sweat dropped completely understanding why she feels this way. "Sorry about how my mom basically traumatized you with all those pictures she took at my house."

"It's ok, she meant well," Kagome said with a smile.

After walking around the village for ten minutes, they finally found the photography in a shop drinking tea waiting for them.

From Kagome's point-of view, the man looked old and kind- sort of like Jii-san. He was just sitting there drinking tea and relaxing his back and legs from having to stand up all the time.

When the old man saw the two familiar boys walk up to him, he put his tea down. "So this is the girl you two kept talking about," the old man said with a smile. He looked at Kagome in her dress. "She sure is as cute as you guys described her to be." All three of them blushed. The man laughed at how cute these kids were. "So, you there," the old man pointed to Naruto, "You said you had a certain place you wanted this photo to be taken, yes?"

"Oh right!" Naruto just remember why they were there. "Follow me old man!" Naruto shouted and began walking away in the direction of the place he wanted the picture taken. The old man didn't even twitch at the name; he just smiled.

Kagome turned to the man, "Sorry about the name, sir. If it's any consolation, Naruto calls every older male 'old man.'"

The man just laughed. "It's ok, my dear. I understand that my body is getting old, so the name is appropriate." Kagome just smiled at his understanding. As they made their way to wherever Naruto was leading them, Kagome talked to the old man the whole way. She told him how Sasuke and Naruto fought all the time and could never agree, and how much fun she had all day with them. The old man just smiled and laughed here and there as he listen to her tale.

"Ok here we are!" Kagome and the old man turned to what Naruto was pointing to. They had not noticed where they were going, but once Kagome looked up she knew exactly where they were.

"Oh, Naruto this is the perfect place to take the picture!" Kagome said excitedly.

"What's so special about this place? It's just a hill with a tree," Sasuke pointed out.

"Silly Sasuke, it's not just a hill and a tree. There is a deeper meaning behind it," Kagome said with a smile. "Come on lets get in position for the camera." The three kids were working out how they wanted to look in the photo, as the old man was setting up his equipment.

When the old man was done he looked up a the kids, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" they shouted from the hill.

"Ok, smile!" The camera made the snapping sound to show the picture was taken. The three kids went to the cameraman to see how it came out.

"This is perfect!" all three said. In the photo, Kagome was in the middle with her arms around both of the boys' shoulders smiling, with Naruto to her right (left in the photo) with a toothy grin and holding up a peace sign to the camera, and Sasuke to her left (right on the photo) also with a peace sign, but with a more Sasuke-like-smile; and to tie everything together, the tree stood behind them covering them like an umbrella.

"Thank you old man!" Naruto shouted.

"You are very welcome," The old man said with a smile.

"Can you make a few copies of this photo for us," Sasuke asked.

"Why sure, young man. Just come by my shop in an hour."

"Let us help you with your equipment," offered Kagome. "I don't think you should strain your back."

"How sweet of you dear. That would be most appreciated." Each one of them carried a part of the equipment. They made their way to his shop and set down the stuff in the back room.

Once they were done, they told the old man they would come back for the photos in an hour, and then they left.

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

With everything that had happen today, Kagome's time with her friends passed by quickly. She looked towards the sky and felt sadden when she saw that the sun was going down. 'I only have a few hours left with them now...'

She turned to the two boys in front of her, she watched as Naruto had his hands behind his head and was bickering with Sasuke, who walked with his hands in his pockets and looked like he didn't really care about what the blond had to say.

She sadly smiled at them. Naruto slightly turned his head and noticed her expression. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned. "You have a sad look on your face. Did you not have fun today?" Kagome shook her head and smiled, "That's not it Naruto, today was great! I was just thinking of something that's all."

"Oh... ok..." he said, but was still worried. Even Sasuke was giving her a worried look. They didn't have time to question her any further because the photographer soon greeted them.

"Hello children. Your pictures are done," the man said with a smile. They went into the shop and saw that the pictures were already put into frames. The old man grabbed the three picture frames and handed them to the kids. "Here you are. The frames are free of charge."

"But old man, we can't take this," Naruto said, with the other two agreeing with him.

"Oh, it's fine. You three helped me out earlier and these frames are nothing special, really."

"Well, then thank you," Kagome said and bowed. Naruto and Kagome walked out the door with their picture frames. Once they left, Sasuke turned back to the old man.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." The man went to grab another copy of the same photo, but this one didn't have a frame. "Here's the separate copy you wanted."

"Thank you," Sasuke took the photo and put it in his pocket. He turned to leave, but the old man's words caught him off guard.

"You should act quick."

"W-what?" Sasuke turned; the old man was smiling at him. "Um... What do yo mean?"

"She will become beautiful in the future. A lot of men are going to try to fight for her heart, so you should act quick." Sasuke was a loss for words. He blushed like crazy.

"H-how did yo-"

"After all my years of living, I think I can recognized when a young man is in love," the man said with a wink. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He had only known this man for a few hours, yet he could see right through him. He couldn't think of a reply so just turned and briskly walked out the door. The old man just stood there chuckling at how innocent they were. 'Aw... young love... I remember those times.'

* * *

**~At night~**

"Man, I'm so tired," Kagome said, while dragging her feet as she walked. "I can't wait to get in my bed and sleep."

Upon hearing this, the two boys looked at each other and nodded, understanding what the other was thinking- it was time for the fun to begin.

"Come on Kagome, can you at least take me to the old man's office?" Naruto asked. "I have to talk to him about something."

"Eh? Don't you know where it is?" Kagome asked, not really wanting to move.

"Nope!" Naruto stated, while popping the "p" for emphasis.

"Ok, fine," she caved.

"I will meet you guys there, I have to tell my mom something really quickly," Sasuke said and hurried to the Uchiha compound.

"Couldn't he have told her earlier when we were at his house?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe he just remembered something important," Naruto said and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it. Ok then, let's go Naruto," she gestured for him to follow.

As they got closer to the Hokage's building, Kagome noticed that it was a little _too_ quiet.

She looked up at the Hokage's window and started to panic- the lights were off.

'Jii-san never turned off those lights. Did something bad happen?' Kagome thought and began running to the Hokage's office.

"Kagome! Wait!" Naruto shouted, but she ignored him, so he ran after her. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Jii-san never turns off those lights since he is always working, so I'm worried something bad happened," Kagome said with a panicked voice.

Naruto didn't say anything. 'We were going there anyway, so there's no need to try to stop her,' he thought, letting her do whatever she wanted. 'Boy, is she going to get a huge surprise when she opens that door,' he grinned, but luckily Kagome was to far ahead to see. When she got into the building, she rushed to the Hokage's door.

She hesitated for a second.

'What if there is a criminal? They will most likely be armed,' she analyzed the situation. 'Urg! I can't fight in this frilly dress! I knew wearing this was a bad idea!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

She took a deep breath. 'Ok, here goes nothing.'

She slowly opened the door and turned on the light, but instead of being greeted with knives, dead bodies, thugs, or criminals, she saw all her friends jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered. Let's just say she truly wasn't expecting this. 'But I guess I prefer this surprise over the one I was expecting,' she thought as her shock expression turned into a smile.

Naruto walked calmly next to her. "You were probably thinking they were in trouble, right?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh. "You should have seen your scared face!"

"That's not funny Naruto, I was really worried," she said looking down cast.

"We're sorry we worried you Kagome, but come on it's your party, so don't make a face like that," Kiba said from the crowd. Kagome saw that the Hokage, all of the Jonins, and the future rookie nine formed the crowd of people that attended her party.

"Yeah I guess your right," Kagome said, while a smile made its way to her lips again. After the issue was cleared up, everyone began talking and laughing and wishing her a happy birthday.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke shows up with his family to join the party. When they arrived, that was when the real party began. Apparently the party was actually going to be on the roof, so there would be more room for everyone.

Everyone made his or her way to the roof of the building. Once she arrived, her eyes and mouth opened in awe. Lights were hung on the pillars of the building so that the roof was draped in a warm yellow light, many flowers were placed on the edges of the building so that when the light bounced off the petals it made them look as if they were glowing. On the far end of the roof were tables with smaller multicolored lights set up on them. The tables held all of the food and a big beautifully decorated cake in the center. Next to that table was another decorated table that had her gifts piled neatly on top to form a pyramid.

Kagome was speechless. No words could describe how happy she was. She didn't even know she was crying until Naruto started freaking out and asking if she was ok. "W-why are you crying Kagome?" Naruto asked worried. Upon hearing the question everyone looked at her and became a little worried as well. "Do you not like the way everything looks?"

Kagome shook her head, wiping away her tears. Naruto looked closer and saw that she still had a smile on her face even though she was crying. "That's not it Naruto. Everything looks great, I'm just so happy that you guys did all this for me." After she said that, everyone's worried expression turned into a soft smile. They watched as she continues to cry tears of joy.

She finally rubbed all her tears away. "Ok, it's time to get the party started!" she shouted with a smile. Everyone cheered in agreement. They started getting games out and setting everything up.

Soon, everyone began having fun and started laughing as they played messy games like when the Jonins did a pie eating contest and got fruit and pie crust all over their faces. The only person that was clean was Kakashi. He somehow magically ate the whole pie without showing anyone his face or getting anything on him, and yet still won the contest. All the other Jonins were a bit mad Kakashi won without getting messy like them, so they decided to take one of the extra pies and throw it at his face causing him to be covered in pie as well.

A vein popped on Kakashi's head as the pie tin slid down his face. He was about to fight back when someone tapped him on his leg. He looked down and saw that Kagome wanted him to bend down to her level, so he did. All his anger was forgotten as she took napkins and began wiping his face for him. Everyone "awed" at how cute they looked. They looked like a father and daughter.

Before it got too late, everyone wanted Kagome to blow out her candles and make a wish, so that they could move on to the presents. She obliged to their request, and soon everyone began handing her gifts one by one as she opened them in her chair.

She got new blades from Asuma (awesome), a tight green suit from Guy (um... thanks...), useful books and scrolls on jutsus from Fugaku (those will be useful), a cute white frilly cooking apron from Mikoto (Kagome saw more pictures in her future -_-), A cute black and blue bracelet from Itachi (Who received a kiss on the cheek from Kagome as a "thank you," which made Sasuke angry- not like he was going to show it.) Apparently, Ino had her family decorate the roof with flowers from their shop, so that was her present to Kagome.

As time passed, she eventually opened everyone's presents and gave them her "thank you hugs", with the occasional "thank you kiss." (Which Kakashi and the Hokage got as well.)

The only people who she didn't receive a gift from were Naruto and Sasuke. They said they wanted to be the last ones. The two boys stood together as Sasuke brought out a small bag with a card sticking out and handed it to her. She took the bag and opened the card and sweat dropped. 'Clearly Naruto drew this," she thought as she looked at the crude drawing of the three of them holding hands... at least she thought it was their hands. They looked more like potatoes. "Thank you for the lovely card, Naruto," she said as she placed the card down and Sasuke pick it up and looked at the drawing as well. He immediately gave Naruto a "This was the best you could do?" look.

Sasuke set down the card and looked back at Kagome as she proceeded in opening their gift. The two boys' hearts pounded against their chest as she slowly took out the tissue paper and was slowly getting closer to what laid inside. Once she saw the small white box at the bottom of the bag, she took it out and set the bag down. She started opening the box, and to the two boys it seemed like it took forever. When she fully opened the box, a huge smile grew on her face. She grabbed the chain and pulled out the locket that laid inside. The locket was silver and had beautiful flora carvings outlining the ovular edges with a fancy engraving of her name in the middle. When she opened the locket, on the right was plain silver, on the left was a picture of Naruto and she recognized the picture. It was the very photo they took earlier that day. 'Now I know why they suddenly wanted to take that photo,' she thought smiling. She saw that the locket could be opened again, so she unclipped the side near Naruto's picture and saw two more pictures. It was a three-panel locket with Naruto on the left, her in the middle, and Sasuke on the right–just like in their photo.

She was so happy she put the locket on and then suddenly got up from her chair and wrapped both her arms around the two boys and gave them a hug, they both blushed at her action, but blushed even more when she stepped on her tiptoes and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Once she stopped hugging them, the two suddenly melted to the ground. "Eh? What's wrong with them?" she asked the others, clueless at why they were on the floor. Everyone just looked at her in disbelief, 'She is really dense,' they all thought.

As the night dragged on many games were played, many people were humiliated, many laughs were shared, but everyone had fun.

Parents of the future rookie nine came and picked up their children because it was getting late and their children were dozing off. Fugaku and Mikoto went home with Itachi but had left Sasuke, because he had fallen asleep with Naruto and Kagome.

Right now, they were in Kagome's bed, lying with her in the middle and her arms spread out with her palms up, where the two boys had placed their hands on her's in there sleep, so it looked like they were holding hands. They looked too cute to wake up so everyone left them to sleep.

As time passed into early morning, a dark figure slowly opened the bedroom door and approached the three children. Kagome opened her eyes hearing the person's footsteps. She sat up slowly, so she wouldn't wake up her two friends, and nodded to the figure telling him she understood.

It was time to leave.

She slowly got out of bed and went to her closet to change out of her dress and into her ninja clothes and also to grab her travel bag full of scrolls, which contained all her things. She threw the bag over her shoulder and followed the man out the door. Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke had woken up. He carefully listened to the two figures talking on the other side of the door.

"Ready to leave, Kagome?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hai (Yes), Otou-san (Father)," Kagome replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye? You wont be back for several years."

'What? She's leaving?" Sasuke thought as he listened in.

"I'm sure. We should be leaving now."

"Okay, let's go."

After they walked away, Sasuke was left with silence. 'She was going to leave without saying goodbye? Doesn't she know how we would feel if she suddenly left?' he thought, slightly angry at her for leaving them. 'We have to at least see her one more time!' he shouted in his head. He turned to Naruto and began shaking him awake. "Hey idiot, wake up!"

Naruto groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke? Where's Kagome?" he asked looking around on the bed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sasuke said with a serious face.

* * *

**~With Kakashi and Kagome~**

Kakashi and Kagome walked to the main gate of the village. Before stepping out of the gate, she turned around and looked back at the place that took care of her fore a few months. 'I guess this is it, Konoha. I won't see you for awhile, so I hope you protect the villagers for me,' she thought as she let a sad smile graze her face.

'Sayonara minna (Goodbye everyone),' she thought as she turned her back to the village and began walking out of the gate.

"Wait!" two familiar voices called. The voices shocked her. She quickly turned around and became wide-eyed. She saw Naruto and Sasuke and Sasuke's family running up in her direction with the Hokage walking behind them.

"Why are you guys here?" Kagome asked, as they got closer.

"I heard you and Kakashi-san talking on the other side of the door," Sasuke spoke up.

"You were awake?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"It was a good thing too, or you would have left without saying anything."

"Yeah! Sasuke woke me up and told me everything! And then he called Itachi and his family," Naruto yelled. Then a sad expression appeared on his face. "Why would you leave us without saying anything? Do you not like it here anymore, Kagome?" Naruto asked while beginning to cry. He used his arm to try to wipe the tears away, but it didn't help, the tears just kept coming.

"That's not it Naruto. This place is great. I've met some really wonderful people. But..." she looked out the gate, "There are people out there that need me."

Naruto began to cry harder. "But I need you Kagome! Sasuke needs you! Konoha needs you!" he screamed in frustration. Mikoto cried as well, watching the events happening in front of her.

Kagome looked back at Naruto and gave a soft smile. She walked over to him and embraced him in her arms. "You don't need me anymore, Naruto. You have some wonderful friends now."

"But I do need you!" he shouted in protest. Kagome pulled back from their embrace and shook her head.

"You will be fine without me for a little while. Plus, this isn't the end. I _will_ come back someday," she said, trying to reassure him. "When I get back, I expect you to have grown into a great ninja," she stated with a smile.

Naruto didn't reply. He just kept crying, so Kagome let go of him and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm sure you will be a great ninja as well. I can't help you with training anymore until I get back, but you can always get your brother to help you," she said while smiling. She leaned in close to his ear. "Also, please help Naruto train as well. You know he looks up to you," she whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything, all he did was nod and hold his same stolid expression. Uchiha men never showed weakness, so he was not going to cry. (Plus, his dad was there watching this whole thing and he did not want to look weak in front of him.)

Kagome just smiled at how he was trying to act tough even though she could sense he was sad. She leaned in again and kissed him on the cheek _for the second time_! He touched his cheek in surprise and was mentally freaking out as he blushed like crazy.

To her, it was a sign of friendship, but to him it felt like something more.

Mikoto had already stopped crying and was now cheering in her mind about the future if Kagome somehow became her daughter-in-law. She could dress the girl up everyday and take lots and lots of pictures, and of course many hugs (glomps) as well. She really liked the idea of Kagome as a daughter-in-law and started picturing her and Sasuke's wedding.

Kagome then went to Itachi. "I'm going to miss you too, Itachi," Kagome said with a smile, but it dropped when she remember the letter about what Danzo was going to make him do. 'I have to do something before it's too late,' she thought no longer holding a smile on her face.

The sudden change in expression didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. Kagome suddenly looked up at him and gestured for him to kneel down, which he did. Once he was at her level, she embraced him. She whispered in his ear, "Itachi I know what they are going to make you do." This caused Itachi to be shocked, but he didn't show it. "P-please promise me you won't do anything that you might regret. Please..." she pleaded with desperation. He felt something drip on his neck and he knew she was crying, but no one else could see because she was covering her face with her bangs.

He was silent for a few seconds progressing her words. He didn't like to see her sad, so he whispered, "Okay. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and they held each other for what seemed like awhile. Kagome quickly wiped her tears on her arm as she pulled away, so no one could see she was crying. Before she could leave, Itachi pulled her close again and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and this time he gave her a true smile- a small one, but still a smile. Those actions surprised her, but left a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was freaking out in her mind. 'Oooh~! This is sooo cuuute~! I wonder which one of my sons will get Kagome in the future! I guess it really doesn't matter as long as she becomes my daughter-in-law!' she thought as she was making overly happy faces and smiling to herself. Fugaku was just watching her and sweat dropping at her actions.

Kagome said the last of her goodbyes and gave her last hugs to the Hokage, Fugaku, and Mikoto (who they had to pry Kagome away from because she wouldn't let go). By the time they finally finished their goodbyes, the sun had started to color the sky, signaling dawn was approaching.

Kakashi and Kagome waved goodbye for the final time and began running out of the gate and into the distance. The group watched as their forms disappeared the farther they went.

_'Goodbye Konohagakure'_

* * *

**Next Arc: Sunagakure no Gaara**

* * *

**Me:** That was a long chapter! O_O

I guess I sort of owe you guys, since I haven't updated in so long. ^^

Sorry if there were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I didn't really take the time to edit this chapter, because I'm lazy. :P If you do find mistakes please correct me on them. I absolutely hate reading a story–especially mine–with mistakes.

Anyway, thanks for reading and of course don't forget to **REVIEW!**

(P.S. I'm just going to leave the poll up, because I don't know when to take it down. ^^" Also as the story progresses you guys can vote for either the same or different person(s). Who knows maybe your vote will change later.

P.P.S. I drew a picture for the photograph scene under the tree on deviantart. My name is the same as the one on here: "Fire-and-Ice-Dragon." The art is not the best since I can't draw anime characters, but if you still want to check it out, then go to my account. I hope you like it! :D)


	12. Meeting Gaara

**Me: **Uh… hi guys. I hope you guys aren't too upset that I haven't updated in over a year. ^^" But I'm sure you guys have been keeping yourselves busy and happy by reading other people's stories. :)

One reason I haven't been updating is that I've been "beta-ing," I guess you could say, for a friend. I know what you guys are thinking, "How are you a beta for someone else when you, yourself, make a lot of mistakes." Well, the answer to that question, my good readers, is simple: the girl I'm beta-ing for is a friend that had just arrived in the United States. She came from China, so even though I make a lot of grammar mistakes, I am still slightly better with English than her, so I help her out with her stories.

**Anyway, here are the votes from the reviews so far. (The ones with only a few votes are suggestions from people that reviewed. I didn't want them to think that I'm neglecting their review/vote, so I added new names to the list.):**

**Itachi- llllllll [8]**

**Sasuke- lllllllllllllllll [17]**

**Garra- llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll [34]**

**Naruto- llllllllllllllll [16]**

**Neji- l [1]**

**Forever Alone (XD I found this vote funny. #Nowhere Man)- l [1]**

Wow. I haven't even really written about Gaara yet and you guys are going crazy for him. O_O

**My Answer to Some Reviews:**

**Lovemiko1998= **I like love-triangles, but I'm already going to sort of do that, so that's why I'm having this poll because I don't know who she should end up with in the end. Since I love so many characters in Naruto, I can't decide on the pairing by myself. Also, I would do Kagome x Naruto x Sasuke, but there _were_ a lot of votes for Naruto to only have a sibling-love-relationship with Kagome. [I said "were" in the last sentence because it seems like people are starting to want him to be in a real love-relationship with Kags now. :)]

**LOLz girl= **I don't know if I can do Neji/Kagome or not. It really depends. I was hoping to continue this series all the way to (or passed) the Chuunin Exam, which would be one of the few times for her to see Neji again since their childhood. But I'm sure if I get enough votes, I can somehow do that pairing, but if not, then I will probably write a separate story for that pairing. If you truly want this pairing, then all I can say is vote, vote, vote! ^^

**CalcBoy91= **Yeah, I know I'm sort of making Kagome a little dense, but since she still sort of has the mind of an older teen, she doesn't really feel "romantic-love" towards any of the boys yet, because she only sees them as kids. When they blush and turn red, I guess that reminds her of her brother when he got sick, or something, not really infatuation. I don't think she really thinks about being romantically loved by her new friends. (And the fact she is trying to play the clueless innocent child for everyone else. :P)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to the original owners.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**~o~O~o~Second Arc: ****Sunagakure no Gaara~o~O~o~**

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting Gaara**

**Kagome's POV:**

After a week of traveling and sometimes getting sidetracked, otou-san (father) and I finally made it to Sunagakure.

On our way, we met bandits and crazy animals that wanted to kill us for no reason… Ok… so maybe they had a reason… Hey, it's not like I knew that those berries were theirs. It's not like the berries had their names on it! But I guess it doesn't even matter anymore, the whole situation is done with and I just have to say those animals sure were tasty….

Ahem. Sorry, I digressed.

Anyway, besides the crazy woodland animals that wanted to assassinate us, we also got hit with a huge sandstorm in Suna, which made it very hard to see. Have you ever tried opening your eyes when tiny minerals are pelting your eyeballs with little particles of death? If you have, you receive my respect. If not, don't try it. It sucks… a lot…

Oh, oops, got off topic again. Ok, I'll move on to the interesting stuff that you guys want to hear about. So where was I… ah yes, I remember now….

* * *

**Normal POV:**

After getting passed the sandstorm, Kagome and Kakashi made their way to the Sunagakure main gate where the village guards greeted them.

Once they arrived at the gate, the guards gestured for them to walk inside.

The Hokage had sent a letter earlier to the Kazekage about their arrival. Of course the Hokage had not mentioned anything about their true mission dealing with Sunagakure's Jinchuuriki just encase there were objections to the plan, because he knew that not many people accepted Jinchuurikis as living beings who should be treated as humans. The Hokage and Kagome already predicted that if people knew the truth about the plan, they would surly object to them helping the Jinchuurikis.

Due to this predicament, the Hokage had created a plausible fake story on why they had to stay in Sunagakure for a while: the Hokage wrote that Kagome was a very gifted learner when it came to Medical-ninjutsu and wanted her to learn under the honored Chiyo-sama. It was also stated that as long as there was no war between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, Kagome was allowed to use her skills to aid the citizens and ninjas of Sunagakure.

Kagome and Kakashi were slowly walking in the direction of the Kazekage's office to announce their arrival, when during their walk, they had noticed that the sand was disturbed under their feet and that it was slowly crawling down the street and around a building. It was not long before they saw the sand that their advanced hearing picked up multiple screams from children.

They both gave each other a knowing-look and then quickly sprinted in the direction of the moving sand. As they approached the corner, they felt a strong demonic aura coming from that area and heard a young boy shout that he didn't want to be alone anymore. Upon hearing this, Kagome increased her speed to get to the boy quicker and sooth his pain.

Once she made it around the corner, she saw that spikes made of sand were about to come down and strike the children, who were screaming in terror. She reacted quickly and released a lot of her miko purifying power to try to negate the attack.

While Kagome was purifying the area, Kakashi finally made it to the scene as he saw the sand retract away from the children and sink back into the ground.

'Whew. That was close,' Kagome thought, while looking at the sinking sand. She looks up at the scared children and slowly made her way towards them. "You're not alone anymore Gaara," she reassured the redhead. Everyone turned their head to watch her as she approached them.

When she made it to the injured children, she knelt down and began to heal them with her powers. She noticed their fascination towards the mysterious pink light coming from her hands that began to heal their injuries.

Once all the children were healed, she smiled at them and told them that they were free to go. It was not long before all the kids ran away from the "monster."

When all of the kids were out of sight, Kagome got back onto her feet and began walking towards Gaara. She saw him flinch when she got close to him. "Like I was saying, your not alone anymore, Gaara," Kagome said, trying to ease the boy's pain.

"How do you know?" he asked, continuing to watch her as she slowly made her way towards him. "I have no one to call friend, because I have a demon inside me," he said, while clutching his teddy bear tighter against his chest.

Kagome continue to smile. "I know because I've met another just like you and he acted the same way." She began telling Gaara about Naruto and all the things he had to go through before she had arrived: the yelling, the beatings, and the hateful looks that he received from the villagers. And despite everything they did to him, he never stopped trying to get their attention and their recognition of him as a human being.

Kagome continued to walk closer to Gaara. "But you know what Gaara?" Kagome asked him, as her smile grew bigger. "Even though he was a Jinchuuriki, he became my greatest friend." She watched as Gaara's eyes grew wide with shock at her words.

'There is actually someone who would be friends with a Jinchuuriki?' Gaara thought, amazed by this girl that he had just met. Before he knew it, this strange girl pulled him into a hug. 'W-what?' His eyes grew even wider as the girl reduced the distance between them. He felt her petit arms wrap around him and pull him into a gentle hug and her soft, raven-colored hair brushed against his cheek lightly, when she went to rest her chin against his shoulder.

Gaara was surprised that his sand allowed this stranger to touch him. The sand had never allowed anyone to touch him before. It would always shield him from any physical pain that could have been done to his body.

He always felt comfort with knowing that his sand would always protect him, even when it could not ease the painful feelings within his chest. The sand could not provide him with the warmth from another person, it could not give him gently hugs like a friend can, and it could not listen to the weeps of sorrow from his heart. It was nothing like a true friend.

"I'm here to become your friend as well, Gaara," he heard the girl say. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Before Gaara knew it, his hand, that was not holding onto his teddy bear, had reached up to grip onto the back of the girl's shirt as tears began trailing down his face. 'A friend…' he thought as he closed his eyes to let the tears freely come out. He gripped her shirt tighter, not wanting to let his first and only friend go.

Kagome carefully shifted her eyes to the side when she felt something wet touch her shirt. Once she saw Gaara crying, her eyes softened and she smile at the boy she was embracing.

Kakashi watched from a distance and he couldn't help but smile at the scene. He quickly took his eyes away from the two and looked at the setting sun sky. 'A lot of time has passed and we still have yet to announce our arrival to the Kazekage,' he thought as he looked at the shifting sky. He looked back at the children. 'I really don't want to bother them, but it's not good to keep the Kazekage waiting.'

Kakashi quietly walked towards the children. He gently put his hand onto Kagome's shoulder to get her attention. Kagome lifted her head from Gaara's shoulder to look up at her otou-san. The look in his eyes told her it was time for them to go.

She gentle pulled herself away from the crying boy. "I have to go now Gaara," she said softly.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at her through his tears. "B-but why…?" he asked through sniffles.

She smiled at him and gently brought her lips to his forehead. Gaara blushed as he felt her soft, pink lips kiss him on his head. "Don't worry, Gaara. I just have to talk to the Kazekage to let him know that I will be staying here for awhile," she said with a smile. "So don't be sad if I'm leaving right now, because I will be back, Gaara."

Gaara gave her a small smile. "Ok…" he said in a whisper tone, not really used to talking to people.

Kagome planted one more kiss on his head. "Good." She walked over to Kakashi and nodded her head, telling him it was fine to go. They both jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and began leaping towards the direction of the Kazekage's tower.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Kazekage's building, they were met with more guards who demanded them to state their business with the Kazekage. Kakashi pulled out a small piece of paper with the Hokage's crest on it and told the guards that they had professional business with the Kazekage.

After the guards had examined the stamp of the crest to make sure it was real, Kagome and Kakashi were escorted by one of the guards to the Kazekage's office.

"Come in," a man's voice called from the other side of the door. The guard opened the door to the office.

"Kazekage-sama, there are a couple of guests from Konoha that would like to see you," the guard said while bowing.

"Ah, yes. I remember receiving a letter from the Hokage that mentioned that two visitors would be coming to Sunagakure," he said, while folding his hands in front of his mouth. "You may let them in."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The guard bowed one more time before gesturing the two ninja to come inside. After Kagome and Kakashi walked in front of the Kazekage's desk, the guard walked off to the side of the room to supervise their conversation.

Kagome and Kakashi were greeted with a man who looked very much like Gaara. "This must be his father,' Kagome thought, while staring at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage looked at his two visitors. 'I'm guessing this little girl must be Kagome. She looks a bit young to be studying medical-ninjutsu,' the Kazekage thought scrutinizing the young girl in front of him.

Kagome noticed his gaze and gave him a weak smile. 'Oh god. I hope this guy isn't like Danzo,' Kagome thought as her smile wavered a bit. "Is this world full of pedophiles, or something?'

The Kazekage smiled behind his hands. 'If she is as good as the Hokage claims, then maybe I can use her powers to strengthen the village,' he thought, still looking at the girl like she was another experiment that he could test on. 'Due to the budget cuts by the Wind country's daimyo, the village has been suffering from lack of help and supplies, but with this girl's help I may be able to strengthen my army and increase the wealth of the village.'

After a few minutes of the Kazekage not saying anything, Kakashi decided to get his attention. "Ahem, Kazekage-sama."

The Kazekage snapped out of his musings. "Ah, yes." He held up the letter from the Hokage and looked over it again. "So you must be Kakashi."

"Yes, sir."

"And this must be Kagome, the girl that will be learning under our healer Chiyo."

"That is correct, sir," Kakashi confirmed.

"Very good. Now," the Kazekage opened a drawer in his desk and took out a note with a address on it. "I have arranged an apartment for you two to stay in for the time you guys are here." He handed the note to Kakashi. "Show that to the landlord and they will give you the room that I reserved. I will not charge you for your stay, but under one condition," the Kazekage explained.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. What is your condition?" Kakashi asked.

"My condition is that you and Kagome will do whatever you two can to aid this village, let it be fighting for this village in a battle or healing the wounded in and out of the battlefield."

"We will agree to those terms only if those battles are not against Konoha," Kakashi stated.

The Kazekage smiled. "Of course. I could never expect you guys to fight against your own village and betray your Hokage," the Kazekage said. "Now, if you guys agree to those conditions, then you guys may leave." After dismissing them, the Kazekage went back to do his paperwork.

Kakashi and Kagome bowed in thanks. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

Since their meeting with the Kazekage was done with, they headed outside and went to the address on the note that Kakashi got from the Hokage.

* * *

Once they were at the apartment complex, Kakashi walked to an old woman managing the front desk. 'She must be the landlord,' Kagome thought, while looking at the women. The women looked at her and gave her a warm, kind smile. Kagome smiled back at her. 'She reminds me of Kaede,' she thought, as she reminisced about the old women that she loved so much when she was in the feudal era.

After exchanging the note for their apartment key, Kakashi waved his hand at Kagome, telling her to follow him. With one last smile at the women, Kagome waved goodbye and went to follow Kakashi.

They walked up the steps of the apartment. Their apartment was located close to the top of the building. As they climbed the steps, Kagome took in the sight of Suna. 'It's definitely different from Konoha,' she thought, while looking at the sand walls, the sand buildings, and the sand surrounding the village. 'No lush trees or plants in sight,' she thought, slightly sadden by the fact.

When they made it to their apartment door, Kakashi opened it and they walked inside. The size was perfect for the two of them and everything that was a necessity was already furnished in the apartment: a couple or rooms with a bed for the each of them, a couch, a stove, a refrigerator, a bathroom, and everything else that they needed. It still looked very bare and bleak without decorations, but it was good enough.

The two of them went to the bedroom that they picked and began to unpack. "It's pretty late, Kagome. You may want to get some rest, so you're ready for your first day in Suna," Kakashi advised his daughter-figure.

"Ok, otou-san!" She ran to her room to change into her nightclothes and prepared for bed. Kakashi watched her with a smile.

Since his father had died when he was young and he never knew his mother and the fact he was always busy and away on missions, he never really knew what it was like to have a family.

Kakashi sat on the couch and looked at the ceiling. 'I did have a team before, but I didn't realize the most important thing about having teammates until it was too late,' he thought, as sorrow filled his eyes.

Kakashi sat in the dark, while looking at the dancing shadows on the ceiling that were created by the moonlight. 'Obito… Rin… Sensei…' Their faces filled his thoughts. 'I'm sorry for not learning the true meaning of teammates sooner.'

After sitting in silence for while, with the thought of his former team in mind, Kakashi got off the couch and slowly made his way to his new bedroom to get some restless sleep.

* * *

**Me:** Well, that's it! ^^

Did you guys like it? I hope you did. I would be sad if you didn't. :( I value your opinions and reviews. And speaking of reviews, don't forget to **REVIEW AND VOTE**! ^o^ (You many vote for as many times as you like, but only one vote will count per review. All your votes and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for your support. :D)


End file.
